Ferrari Force
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: During the 21st century in New York, Sasuke, Naruto, and Rock Lee are three of the NYPD's best detectives, nicknamed the Ferrari Force because they drive Ferraris. When Laceration Larry, a vicious mobster breaks out of jail, it's up to the Ferrari Force to put him back behind bars. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters. Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata
1. The driving

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

**This piece of fiction is derived from a story taken from this writer's personal stories that I hope to turn into a book**

**Chapter 1: The driving**

November 17th, 2012: Oyster Bay, New York: 9:57 P.M., a warehouse overlooking the bay, several mobsters were getting their product together in a truck, and preparing to move out when three cops busted down the door.

"Detective Kakashi Hatake: NYPD," The Detective said as he held out his badge, and pulled out his handcuffs, "You're under arrest."

Detective Hatake walked up to the boss who was also the biggest man, and as he attempted to cuff the man, the boss grabbed the cop's hand, took the cop's gun, and shot the cops in their chests.

"Let's go," the boss, Laceration Larry said as he tossed the gun away, "Let's go before more cops get here."

More cops were already there: NYPD Detectives Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee in a black Ford F950 with an attached trailer waiting for the mobsters to roll out, "The plan's working perfectly," Lee said as Sasuke knelt between the seats, "They fell for it."

"Just keep your hands on that steering wheel," Sasuke said, "As soon as the mobsters roll out we have too…" it was then that the truck controlled by the mobsters flew out the side of the warehouse, and sped off towards Manhattan, "There they are," Sasuke said as he pointed at the truck, "FLOOR IT!" Lee planted his foot against the floor, and the F950 jolted forward.

After chasing the mobsters in the truck for thirty and a half miles, Lee looked over his shoulder at Sasuke, "I'd hate to break it to you my friend, but we can't get this truck into a tunnel leading to Manhattan without being stopped," Lee said.

"Get me as close as you can and call for backup," Sasuke said as he pulled his Colt M1911 (The Colt model M1911 series of pistols is one of the most successful small arms designs of the 20th Century, seeing action in World War 1, World War 2, Korea, Vietnam, and is still in use somewhat today) out of his holster, loaded the gun, pulled back on the slide, and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, "I'll take my car, and cut him off."

Sasuke pushed aside the truck's rear glass, climbed into bed, and then opened the door to the trailer being towed behind the F950 which contained a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta, a Ferrari California, and a Ferrari 458 Italia (each painted police black with white stripes down the center with the word _Police_ carved into the black leather seats), Sasuke opened the door to the 458, squeezed through the small space the walls provided, buckled in after shutting the door, and then started it up which roared to life like a lion.

"You hear that," Naruto asked, "That means it's time."

Sasuke cut the straps that held his 458 Italia in place as Naruto hit the button that lowered the gate, "Show time," Sasuke said as he put the 458 in drive, and slammed on the gas, sending the car out the back: as soon as Sasuke was on the road, he popped the clutch which spun the car around, and as he was looking directly at the gate of the F950 that was closing, he threw the car into first gear, and planted his foot against the gas pedal: sending the 458 Italia rocketing forward.

When Naruto saw Sasuke take the lead in the 458 Italia, the lights and siren instantly came on, Naruto grabbed one of the Police radios out of the glove-box of the F950, and contacted all troopers outside Manhattan, "Calling all officers in the vicinity of Gantry Plaza State Park, East River Ferry Parking Lot, Borden Avenue, and Long Island Express Way, this is Detective Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said through the radio, "We have a ten twenty nine on the Long Island Express way: three officers in hot pursuit of a white van carrying illegal contraband heading towards Manhattan Island, request assistance!"

"Detective Uzumaki this is car two forty three," Sergeant Jackson Abrams said over the radio, "We have two choppers in the air searching for the van but they need to now specific details." Naruto pressed the button on the side of the radio, "The plates on the van read one Charlie seven boy dash alpha seven two," he said, "And also look for a black and white Ferrari 458 Italia with bright blue headlights in pursuit!"

"Roger," Sergeant Jackson said, "We have officers blocking the entrance of the Queens Midtown Tunnel!" "Ten four," Naruto said, "Continuing pursuit."

In the van that Sasuke, Naruto, and Rock were chasing, Laceration Larry looked in the rear view mirror to see Sasuke come up behind him in the Ferrari 458 Italia, "You in the white van," Sasuke's voice echoed through the loudspeaker, "Pull over to the side of the road and stop!"

"Keep going," Larry said as he slapped his driver on the shoulder, "Don't stop for anything!"

The driver stomped on the breaks, and jerked the wheel sideways as the lights of seventeen cops cars came out of nowhere in front of them.

The van flipped over before stopping upside down in front of the officers parked outside the Queens Midtown Tunnel, after opening the door, Larry slid out the side of the van as Sasuke pulled up beside the van in his Ferrari 458, turned off his car, and stepped out, the soles of his boots made a scuffing noise as he crossed the pavement to the mob boss bleeding out of a gash on the side of his face.

Larry was soon looking at the tips of Sasuke's boots: the markings on the toe that were engraved into the leather with silver, he then looked up, the cop standing over him was wearing out-of-the-store-fresh Khaki pants, the beige jacket however seemed aged, and as he looked further up, what he could see was blurred: Larry couldn't see anything because of the dizziness in his head, and then he dropped his head on the road, completely unconscious.

When Naruto, Lee, and Detective Hatake pulled up, Sasuke already had Larry in cuffs, and the other officers had already taken him away, "Hey partner," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke, "You alright?"

"Yea," Sasuke said, "I'm fine: luckily Larry survived," the officers turned their attention to the tunnel where Laceration Larry was being loaded into the back of a prisoner-transport car, "Can't have a testimony without the Mob Boss."

"One hell of a way to spend the night," Lee said as he walked over to his F12 Berlinetta, stepped in, and started up the Ferrari.

"You got that right," Naruto said as he stepped into the driver's seat of his Ferrari California, and started up the car.

"How about a beer and a burger at McGee-s," Sasuke asked as he climbed into his Ferrari 458, and started up his car.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said, "I'll race you."

"Very well," Sasuke said as he planted his foot on the accelerator.

"Hey," Naruto said as he started after Sasuke, "Cheater!"


	2. Trial and Error

**Chapter 2: The Trial**

Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee: three best friends that have done everything friends can do together: they each shared similar interests: they each shared the same classes since they met in elementary school: they even once had the flu at the exact same time.

But Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee were each very different men: Sasuke, a twenty seven year old Caucasian male with onyx black eyes and spikey, black hair: born into a half German and half Italian heritage.

Naruto, a twenty seven year old Caucasian male with spikey, blond hair and blue eyes: born into a half Native American and half British bloodline.

Lee, a twenty seven year old half Japanese male with thin, black hair: born into a half Japanese, half Spanish (Spain) heritage.

Interestingly enough, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee's grandfathers were Army officers in 1944, and served in the Normandy Campaign, after that they joined Lucky Luciano's organization. Their fathers were each in command of a MAC-V SOG unit during the Vietnam War, and eventually each became very successful businessmen. Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee each individually learned of their fathers' and grandfather's military services, and decided to follow in their footsteps: they each joined the Army shortly after finishing college, and as Naruto and Lee became Sergeants, Sasuke went on to become a commanding officer, and took command of the same unit Naruto and Lee were in right as they graduated from Ranger school.

Before we continue you're probably wondering why three New York Police officers are driving a Ferrari 458 Italia, a Ferrari California, and a Ferrari F12 Berlinetta right?

Well it's an interesting story, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee (as stated recently) are each former Army Rangers: and after saving up their income money from their duty, and after leaving the Rangers they joined the NYPD and used their saved wages, and the money the trust funds their grandfathers and fathers left behind provided to buy the cars.

Anyway, November 25th, 2013: the trial of Laceration Larry was going to take place that morning, and it started out as a normal morning for Sasuke, he woke up at seven thirty in the morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off.

He opened the cabinet of his bed-side table to retrieve his M1911, then got dressed in his Khaki pants, tied his boots into place, and then after he put on his Polo shirt, he pulled his trench coat off the coat rack (since it was fall, and almost thirty degrees outside), and after sliding his gun into its holster and retrieving his badge from the table, he walked out to his Ferrari 458.

Sasuke arrived at the NYPD office building at 8:30 A.M. to be greeted by Naruto and Lee who just pulled up in their cars, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee walked into the elevator that carried them to their floor in the offices of the NYPD Bureau of Organized Crime.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Lee," their boss, Inspector Ethan said as he walked up to their desks.

"Good morning sir," Sasuke said as he saluted his boss.

"At ease Detective," Ethan said, "As you all know Laceration Larry's trial is today, and I want you three to go to his court hearing."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said as he saluted his superior, and he, Naruto, and Lee walked off.

A half an hour later Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee parked their cars in the parking lot of the Manhattan Island US District Court at 500 Pearl Street, they exited their cars, and as Sasuke was walking watching the Court House, he walked into a woman dressed in a black dress with black high-heels, and accidently knocked her over, "Oh god," Sasuke said as he knelt down to the woman, "I am sorry about tha…," Sasuke was soon looking into the familiar green eyes of his high school friend, Sakura Haruno, "Sakura?" "Sasuke," Sakura asked in shock when she saw him, Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet, "What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same thing." Sasuke said.

"I'm here doing a report on Laceration Larry's trial," Sakura said as she held up her press badge. "You're a reporter now," Sasuke said, "Well then," he pulled out his wallet, "I might be able to help you and your friends out there a bit," he held out his wallet to show off his badge. "We always knew you boys would end up in Police work," Ino Yamanaka said as she pulled her camera out of her carrying case.

"Ino," Lee said when he saw here, "The cameraman, why am I not surprised?"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee led the girls up the front steps of the courthouse, "Can I help you sir," the first officer said as he held his hand out to Sasuke, Sasuke held up his badge, "Detective Mc'polsih sir, I'm very sorry Sir," the officers moved aside to let Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee through, then after Sakura and Ino showed their press badges to the officers, they entered the courthouse.

After taking their seats in the isles, Laceration Larry was brought into the courthouse in a pair of heavy duty hand-cuffs.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Luther Lawrence presiding," the bailiff said as Judge Lawrence entered. Everyone rose to their feet, and Ino started filming. "Please be seated," Judge Lawrence said, everyone took their seats as Judge Lawrence picked up the trial readings, "We are gathered to discuss the case of the city of New York Verses Larry A. Simon, AKA Laceration Larry, for the charges of murder, grand larceny, human trafficking, distributing illegal substances, and smuggling: how does the defendant plead?"

"He does not," Laceration Larry's lawyer said as he looked up at Judge Lawrence.

His plead would soon be overturned when he was found guilty as charged after two days into the trial, and sentenced to life in prison.

But the sentence wouldn't last long: a week later, the precinct was quite until there was the sound of the elevator opening, and several men stepped off carrying Heckler and Koch MP5 Sub Machine Guns (The HK MP5 'Kurz' model is of German design, and is a shortened variant allowing for compact mobility in extreme close quarters, several other variants exist to chamber various ammunition calibers, some designed specifically for United States agencies such as the FBI), "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND," the first man yelled as he fired a round into the ceiling.

"Is he serious," Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto and Lee.

The detectives in the room grabbed their guns, and aimed at the armed men, it was then that one of the armed men got spooked and his weapon discharged, and shot Detective William Hoover in the shin.

Sasuke returned fire by shooting the one that opened fire first dead center in the chest, the others responded by shooting at air, the detectives ducked behind their desks as the hostiles opened fire.

"Hey Naruto, Lee," Sasuke called over the gunfire, "You remember Afghanistan: the office building raid?"

"I got you," Naruto said as he pushed over a filing cabinet that Sasuke crawled behind to avoid being attacked.

As soon as Sasuke was in the clear, he crawled around to an opening in the desk to secure one of the dead hostile's guns, he picked it up, moved into position next to the hostiles, and opened full auto, killing each one of them.

After the firefight was over, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and several other detectives were stepping over the bodies of the dead hostiles, "What I don't understand boys," Sasuke said, "Is what could these guys possibly gain by attacking our precinct?"

There was then a plainclothes officer that ran into the offices with a startling report of several members of Laceration Larry's thugs breaking him out while he was being transported to his Maximum Security prison, "Show time," Naruto said as he, Sasuke, and Lee ran to the car-park.

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and several other officers arrived at the scene where the prison transport where Laceration Larry was being transported in a SWAT van, the SWAT officers were being held captive inside the van and several of Laceration Larry's thugs were keeping the alleyway to warehouse where the van was.

Arriving on the scene, it sounded like a warzone, and the situation was not looking good for the cops: several officers were injured, and the criminals were holding up very well. "What's the situation here," Sasuke asked as he walked up to one of the recently freed SWAT officers.

"We were transporting Laceration Larry to his cell at The Hold when several armed thugs pulled us out of the van at gun-point, and drove us here," the SWAT Sergeant said, "We were freed, but they took our guns and Kevlar, and left our radios, we radioed for help, and here we are."

"Not like Larry's thugs," Sasuke said as he walked by one of the SWAT weapon-mounts, and picked up a M39 EMR (the M39 EMR was developed from the tried-and-true Springfield M39 assault rifle of 1959, which itself is a further development of the very successful and very famous semi-auto rifle of WWII, the M1 Garand), loaded it, and pulled back on the cocking drive.

"And how would you know that?" the SWAT Sergeant asked.

"I know him," Sasuke said, "I studied him just before I arrested him. Organized Crime bosses like Laceration Larry don't change tactics like that, there must be something else going on, I can feel it. Rally the troops, we're about to march in."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee entered the alley into heavy fire, after taking cover behind an old air-conditioning vent, Sasuke quickly stood up, and fired two shots, dropping one of the thugs like a stone.

"How many are there?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say about seven," Sasuke said as he stood up, and fired twice, killing one, and narrowly missing another, "Six."

One of the SWAT officers threw Naruto a Franchi SPAS-12 (the SPAS-12 is a semi-automatic shotgun produced by the Italian firm of Franchi S.p.A., it entered production in the late 1970's as a police and military combat shotgun with two settings - an automatic mode featuring a self-loading semi-automatic setting and the base pump-action setting), "Thanks." Naruto said.

Lee quickly stood up with an MP5, and set off seven rounds, sending a single thug to the ground.

After another two seconds, Naruto stood up, and blew the last guard's head off with the SPAS-12.

The three teammates plus several officers approached the door to the warehouse when they all heard the sound of an engine approaching, "GET BACK!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sergeant Hinata, one of his old friends from the academy, and yanked her away from the door as a 2013 Porsche Cayenne jumped through the door, and flew towards the street.

"Let's move," Sasuke said as him, Naruto, and Lee scrambled to their feet and rushed towards their cars.

Naruto quickly jumped into his car as Sasuke slid over the hood of his 458, threw the door open, got in, and started up his car as Lee started up his F12 Berlinetta.

The three cops sprang into action, with a police helicopter in air-pursuit while, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee followed in their Ferraris.

In the 458, Sasuke down-shifted into second, and grabbed the radio attached to the dashboard, "All officers in the vicinity of up-town Manhattan, we have a 10-33 at the old Planters Brick Factory," Sasuke said, "Three officers in hot pursuit of a gold Porsche Cayenne carrying a suspect believed to be heavily armed, and extremely dangerous. Mobilization Code 10-71! Repeat, Mobilization Code 10-71!"

Within half an hour, the Porsche, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee's Ferraris were all entering Times Square, but as soon as the Porsche entered Times Square, thousands of lights from a hundred Police cars lit up the entire area like the lights of Times Square themselves.

It was five seconds later that the Porsche stopped, as a hundred NYPD Blues rushed onto the streets and opened fire on the Porsche with automatic rifles, pistols, and shotguns.

Sasuke quickly stopped his Ferrari, ran up to the Porsche, grabbed his M1911, and yanked the door open, "Game over," he said as he pointed his gun into the wreckage of the Porsche, only to find a body-double of Laceration Larry sitting inside, his body riddled with bullets, "What the fuck," Naruto and Lee walked up to Sasuke, "This isn't him!"

Sasuke grabbed the body-double's wig, and yanked it off of the man's head as Naruto and Lee walked up to him, "We've been duped," Naruto said, "He was never here."

"The Bastard's eluded us again," Lee said, "How does he keep doing this?"

"We let our guard down," Sasuke said as the Blues rushed over, and dragged the bodies out of the bullet-ridden Porsche.

Back at the station, Sasuke gave his report to Inspector Ethan, "So I guess that means opening a new case," Inspector Ethan asked as he walked in front of him.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said as he looked at his boss, "I'm sorry sir."

"No apologies are necessary Detective Mc'polsih," Inspector Ethan said, "Go home, and get some rest, tomorrow: you, Naruto, and Lee have a lot of work to do."


	3. Case reopened

**Part 3: Case Reopened**

The next morning, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee arrived at their offices to find the whiteboard ready for the case to begin, "It's already set up," Sasuke said as he sat in front of the whiteboard.

"Alright everyone listen up," Inspector Ethan announced to the entire floor that immediately paid attention, "As you're all aware yesterday our precinct was attacked: the attack was a way to distract us from Laceration Larry's gangsters breaking him out of jail, and with the help of a body double, he's free, and we need to get him back into custody," he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "And because of this I'm appointing Detective Mc'polsih to operations commander," he turned to face Sasuke, "Think you're up to it Uchiha?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke said as he saluted Ethan.

"Good," Ethan said as he turned to face his detectives, "Get to work everyone, another minuet we waist here is another minuet we give to that heartless fuck that wounded one of our officers to break out of jail!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee went to the morgue where Coroner Tsunade was working with the bodies of the men that attacked the precinct.

"Anything to report," Sasuke asked as he, Naruto, and Lee entered the morgue.

"Not that much," Tsunade said, "Their fingerprints are gone, burned off earlier in life obviously, no wallets and or I.D.s: the weapons were all stolen from the SWAT armory, and so were the bandanas they wore around their head."

Sasuke heard his phone ring, as he picked it up; he noticed the name was _Detective Hatake_, "Hello." he answered.

"Hello," Laceration Larry said over the other line, "Sorry to drop in on your investigation, but I think you should check in with Kakashi: he doesn't look to good."

"What the hell have you done?" Sasuke asked.

"Come and find out," Laceration Larry said, "Come to the Detective's house in Union City, and you'll find your answer there."

"Naruto, Lee," Sasuke said as he looked at his friends when he hung up his phone, "We have to go, Kakashi is in trouble."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee ran out to the parking lot to their cars: Sasuke left his car window down so his just grabbed onto the top of the door, and swung himself into his Ferrari 458. Naruto slid across the hood of Lee's Ferrari F12, flipped over the hood of his Ferrari California, swung the door open as he reached the side, and jumped into the car.

Lee ran up to his Ferrari, leapt through the window, into the driver's seat, and started up the car along with his two other companions.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee pulled up in front of Detective Kakashi's house in Union City at noon to see the door to the house was kicked in, Naruto grabbed his Glock 24 (a limited-run pistol developed by Glock GmbH of Austria, the Model 24 was an off-shoot of the Glock 17 and chambered to fire the larger .40 S&W cartridge while featuring a long slide as well as a composite alloy frame) out of his holster, and pulled back on the slide as he, Sasuke, and Lee ran up to the front door.

Lee pulled his SIG Saucer P226 (The SIG-Sauer P226 was developed from the original P220 model specifically to compete in the US Army pistol trials of the early 1980s, the US Army was in the market for a new standardized 9mm sidearm to replace their aging - though highly successful - Colt M1911A1) out of his holster as Sasuke kicked the door off its hinges.

"NYPD!" They all shouted as they entered through the front door.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke called as he ran into the kitchen.

"Kakashi are you here," Naruto called as he ran into Kakashi's bedroom.

"KAKASHI," Lee called as he ran into Kakashi's daughter's bedroom.

"CLEAR!" Sasuke called as he walked out of the garage.

"Laceration Larry was here," Naruto said, "I can feel it in my gut."

There was the sound of a bump coming from the kitchen pantry, Sasuke held his finger in front of his lips, then pointed at Lee, at the door, and then pointed his M1911 at the door.

Lee stepped over to the door, and after he threw the door open, Detective Kakashi's teenage daughter was cowering in the corner of the pantry.

"Tenten," Sasuke said as he put his gun away, and walked over to her, "It's alright, it's me," Lilly looked up at him, "It's me Tenten."

"Sasuke," Tenten exclaimed as she ran up to Sasuke, and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Tenten, listen to me," Sasuke said as he pushed her away, then grabbed her shoulders, and looked directly at her, "I need you to concentrate, where is your father?"

"They took him," Tenten said, "Men with guns burst through the door, and took him."

Naruto heard his phone ring, when he picked it up the screen read _Detective Kakashi_, "Sasuke," Naruto said, everyone looked up at Naruto as he held the phone out to Sasuke, "It's him."

Sasuke took the phone from Naruto, "Hello." he answered.

"Hello Detective," Laceration Larry said over the other line, "I see you managed to retrieve my only act of mercy."

"Alright, you listen to me you bag of shit," Sasuke said, "I'm going to give you one chance to return Detective Kakashi, and turn yourself in."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Detective," Laceration Larry said, "If you want me you're going to have to find me: Detective Kakashi here has a few months to live before I take my revenge for putting me in jail, and making me the laughing stock of the underworld."

"You really think this is a game do you?" Sasuke asked.

"It is a game," Laceration Larry said, "And you have a four month time limit: if you haven't found me on February 27th, 2014, Detective Kakashi's time comes, and his daughter with be fatherless."

The other line went dead, "GOD DAMN IT," Sasuke shouted as he punched the wall, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his attention to Tenten, "Come on," he said as he took Tenten by the arm, "We have to get you away from here."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee brought Lilly to the precinct, "They took Kakashi," Inspector Ethan asked, "How could this happen?"

"He sucker-punched us boss," Sasuke said, "He took Kakashi right from under our noses, and left Lilly because he knew she didn't see him."

Inspector Ethan looked up at Tenten, "Detective Mc'polsih," Ethan said, "Does she have any other family?"

"She has a mother," Sasuke said, "She lives in Seattle: she'll be far out of reach for Laceration Larry: he's made very powerful enemies in Washington that have a shoot-to-kill order on his entire gang, old and new."

"Very good Detective Mc'polsih," Ethan said, "I need an armed escort to get her to the train station: she's on the next train to Detroit, and then it's off to Seattle."

"Will do sir," Sasuke said as he stood up straight, "We're the only ones her mother trusts."

"Very well," Inspector Ethan said, "Good luck to you all."


	4. Day Two

**Chapter 4: Day two**

The next day after Naruto, and Lee moved Lilly to Seattle where her mother picked her up, they both entered the Precinct to see Sasuke putting up Detective Kakashi's picture with his name printed across the bottom, and printed across the center, in red going upward at a slanted angle was _missing_.

Sasuke then stood by his desk, his left hand across his chest, his right elbow on top of his wrist, and his hand was scratching his chin.

"You onto something," Naruto asked as he walked over to Sasuke.

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he slid a box of donuts across the table to his partners, "I was up all night running down every resource we have," he picked up the papers of their informants as Naruto picked up one of the donuts, "And all of them haven't got shit," he dropped the papers onto the table, "I also tried to run a back trace of the GPS unit in Kakashi's phone, and Laceration Larry has obviously found it and destroyed it."

"Interestingly enough," Naruto said as he finished his donut, "I also did some digging of my own, and I found something you might find interesting," Sasuke and Lee walked over to Naruto as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Seems Laceration Larry has taken great interest in Garra."

"Garra?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Naruto said, "Garra, but we all know him as Garra The Sand Demon: responsible for several small warehouse fires, but what he's most famous for as we all know is sand-blasting expensive cars, and setting them on fire."

"And we all know exactly where to find him," Lee said, "Shall we?"

"Hey Shino," Sasuke said as he looked over his shoulder at Detective Shino Adams, "Come with us: we've got a lead."

"Hang on there," Shino said as he reached into his desk drawer, and fetched his badge and Glock 19 (Making its debut in 1988, The Glock 19 was a 'compact' pistol based on the Glock 17's original design: the smaller design of the Glock 19 makes it easily concealable which makes it popular with military and police), "Let's go."

One hour later, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino were outside Garra's chop-shop in Thornwood, in upstate New York.

"Alright guys," Sasuke said as he slid his M1911 into his holster, "Let's go. Keep your guns at the ready if they get a little jumpy."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shino entered Garra's chop-shop to see the machines obviously running because of the sparks flying everywhere.

"Excuse me," Naruto called and held up his badge.

It was then that one of the men inside the garage pulled out a Winchester Model 1300 (The Winchester Model 1300 series has long been held in high regard as a classic shotgun series since its inception in 1978, the family alone carries with it some 32 variations on the base Model 1300 design and cover the gamut of uses - from military and police, to security and sport shooting), "GUN," Sasuke yelled as he dove into cover, the pellets barely missing him by an inch.

Sasuke pulled out his M1911, stood up, and returned fire: striking one of the thugs in the chest.

Naruto swiftly drew his Glock 24, and fired twice, the first one hit the wall of the garage, and the second struck one thug in the chest, sending him on his back.

Lee took cover behind a bucket, pulled out his SIG Saucer P226, peered out from cover, and fired twice: hitting one thug in the arm, and striking another in the head.

Shino drew his Glock 19, and shot twice, striking one thug in the sternum, and hitting another below the belt.

"This is insanity," Naruto called, "Four cops show up, and they think we're here to arrest them!"

"Don't worry," Sasuke said as he peered out from behind cover to drop off another two rounds.

There was the sound of tires squealing, "We've been tricked," Lee yelled, "That bastard's getting away!"

"SASUKE," Naruto yelled as he looked at his partner, "Get back to your car, and chase him down: we'll stay here, and keep this bastards off your back!"

Sasuke ran out the door to the open lot where he saw Garra making a run for it in a Spyker C8 Peking-to-Paris, Sasuke ran to his Ferrari 458, jumped into the car through the window, and after he started it up, he threw the car into reverse, and backed up out of the lot.

Thirty minutes into the chase, Sasuke pulled up right behind the Spyker that Garra was making his getaway in, "Oh damn it," Garra said, "It's one of those cops, lose him!"

The Spyker C8's driver tried to go faster, but Sasuke's Ferrari 458 had greater power (the Spyker C8 Peking-to-Paris can only go up to a hundred and fifty five miles an hour while the Ferrari 458 Italia has a top speed of over two hundred MPH).

Sasuke pulled his 458 Italia up on the right side of the Spyker C8, held his M1911 in his left hand, took aim, and shot the rear tire: sending the Spyker against the guard-rail, and then flipping sideways.

The Spyker was destroyed when it stopped flipping. Sasuke stopped his 458 Italia about fifty feet from the wreck, it was when he stepped out that Garra and one of his guards crawled out of the wreckage of the Spyker.

Garra's guard pulled a Colt CAR-15 Commando (the first carbine version of the M16 assault rifle appeared under the name of CAR-15 in 1965, and was intended for US Special Forces who fought in Vietnam, the original M16 was simply shortened by cutting the half of the length of the barrel from original 20 inches to 10 inches) out of the wreckage, and as he turned around to shoot, Sasuke already had his M1911 in his hand, and had the thug in the crosshairs of his pistol.

The thug swiftly turned around: the next thing he saw was the flash from the end of Sasuke's gun, and then felt a swift pain through his chest.

Garra crawled over to the CAR-15 only to have Sasuke step on Garra's hand, "I don't think so," Sasuke said as he pointed the end of his M1911 at Garra's head.

"What do you want," Garra asked as he held his hands in front of his face.

"First of all," Sasuke said as he kicked the CAR-15 out of Garra's hand, "I want to know what your relation is to Laceration Larry, and second," Sasuke pulled out his handcuffs as Naruto, Lee, and Shino pulled up, and cuffed Garra's hands together, "You're under arrest for attempted murder of four law enforcement officers, reckless driving," as Naruto and Lee walked over, Sasuke picked up the CAR-15 off the ground, and dragged Garra away, "And also illegal possession of a fully-automatic firearm in public."

Lee walked around to the trunk of his Ferrari F12, and after he opened the lid, Sasuke threw Garra inside, and Lee slammed the lid shut.

Thirty minutes the team was back at the precinct, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee had Garra in the interrogation room with Shino behind the one-way glass, "What do you want?" Garra asked.

"We want to know what your ties are to Laceration Larry," Naruto said as he pointed at Garra.

"I don't know anything about that," Garra said as he looked at Naruto.

"That is a complete and utter load of pure bullshit," Sasuke exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the table, "We know you've been recently been contacted by him."

"That's a goddamned lie," Garra yelled, "You have no proof!"

Lee pulled out the pictures Naruto dug up, and slapped them on the table, "You know what I think," Sasuke asked as he put his fingers on the pictures, "Now that Laceration Larry has escaped: these pictures are all the proof we need that you're involved with his organization," he then pointed at Garra, "And with that bullshit you just fed us I will have no problem calling the DA, and having you booked as an accessory for helping a convicted felon escape federal custody," he then slammed his fist on the table, "So start talking, now!"

"What happens if I don't?" Garra asked.

"Stand up," Sasuke said as he undid Garra's handcuffs as Naruto pulled out his Glock 24, and pointed it at Garra.

"What are you going to do," Garra asked, "Shoot me?"

"No," Sasuke said as he picked up the chair Garra was sitting in, and smashed it to bits over his back, sending him to the floor.

Sasuke then bent down to Garra, and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "Answer the question," Sasuke said, "Or you'll see what six months of Special Forces training can turn a man into."

"You can't do this," Garra said, "This is police brutality."

"I'm justified by the mayor of New York City and the Chief of Police," Sasuke said, "As of now you have no rights, no lawyer, and if I don't get my answers, I'll just beat the shit out of you," Sasuke punched Garra in the face five times before Garra started bleeding.

"Get him on the table," Naruto said as he put his Glock 24 away.

Sasuke bent Garra's arm behind his arm, slammed him into the table, and shoved him into the table.

Naruto grabbed a small baton out of his belt, and told Sasuke to put his hand on the table.

Sasuke slammed Garra's hand onto the table, and Naruto swiftly brought it down on top of his hand, breaking three fingers.

"Alright, Alright," Garra exclaimed, "I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"Good," Sasuke said as he pulled up a spare seat, and threw Garra into it, "Sit down and answer the fucking question."

"Larry came to me about a week ago," Garra said, "Asking about the security system of this precinct."

"And what did you tell him?" Naruto asked.

"All I did was show him a layout of the building," Garra said as he grabbed his hand, "That was it."

"Very well," Sasuke said, "But one last thing to make sure," he pushed down on Garra's broken hand, "Where were you two days ago at exactly Eleven thirty one A.M.?"

"I was with my girlfriend," Garra said in pain, "I was with my girlfriend!"

"One of our officers has gone missing," Sasuke said as he removed his finger, "Laceration Larry's taken him, and is threatening to kill him if we don't find him by February 27th. If I find you had something to do with his disappearance, I will not hesitate to break both your arms and dump you into the Hudson."

There was a knock on the door, and as the door opened Sergeant Hinata peered in through the door, "Detective Uchiha," she said, "There's a reporter here to see you."

"I have no time to deal with press," Sasuke said as he raised his hand to Hinata, "Tell them to…"

"She says she knows you," Hinata said, she then pointed at Sakura Haruno (second chapter), "She seem familiar?"

"How the hell did she sneak passed security," Sasuke asked as he walked pass Hinata, then up to Sakura as Hinata shut the door to the interrogation room, "Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be interested in what me and Brianna dug up," Sakura said as she pulled out her I-phone, and pulled up a video of several men talking about breaking William Shark aka Switchblade Shark, Laceration Larry's former second in command (before he was arrested) out of jail.

"Oh my god," Sasuke said as he turned towards Sakura, "Forgive me, but I have to do this," Sasuke then kissed Sakura on the lips before walking off.

"What'd she want," Naruto asked as Sasuke entered the interrogation room.

"Seems you're not the only one Larry's taken an interest in," Sasuke said as he looked at Garra, "We have evidence that Larry has given his best men the task of breaking his gang's second-in-command out of jail."

"At least now we're one step ahead of Larry's game," Naruto said, "This is our chance to beat him, and take down several of his best men."

"So I'm free to go now," Garra asked as he stood up.

"Not yet," Lee said as pushed Garra back into the seat, "We still need to verify your alibi, and until our officers here do so: you're not leaving this room."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee walked out of the interrogation room, "Hey Hinata," Sasuke said as he walked up to Sergeant Hinata.

"Yea, what is it," Hinata asked when she turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke motioned his finger in his direction, "I need you to double-check Garra's alibi," he whispered, "He said he was with his girlfriend, I need you to call her: her name is Lesley Queen," he handed Hinata a number written on a piece of paper, "Call me on this number after you've checked."

"Where to next partner," Naruto asked as he walked up to Sasuke, giving Sergeant Hinata quite a bit of attention.

"We're going to The Hold," Sasuke said as he started walking towards the elevator, followed by Naruto and Lee, "If Laceration Larry wants to break his second-in-command out of jail: we're going to have to go out of our way to disappoint him."


	5. The Hold

**Chapter 5: Prison Raid**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee traveled by boat to a secluded island fifty miles off the coast of Manhattan known only as 'The Hold' that to this day houses America's worst criminals that only Law Enforcement Officers know about.

Upon arriving at The Hold, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee were greeted by Head Warden Jiraiya.

"Welcome to The Hold Detective Uchiha," Warden Jiraiya said as he held out his hand to Sasuke.

"Warden Jiraiya," Sasuke said as he shook Warden Jiraiya's hand, "We need to talk to you."

In Warden Jiraiya's office, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee told Jiraiya about the plans for the prison break they overheard thanks to Sakura and Ino.

"You're sure about this?" Warden Jiraiya asked.

"One hundred percent," Sasuke said, "And they could strike any minute."

"You do remember about our security around here," Warden Jiraiya asked, "There is no way that a bunch of gangsters can break into this place…" it was then that a large explosion shook the entire facility.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee pulled out their guns as the alarm sounded, the lights went off, and Warden Jiraiya ducked underneath his desk.

"What the fuck was that," Naruto asked as he pulled his pistol-flashlight out of the pocket of his jacket, attached it to his gun, and then turned it on as the lights when out.

Sasuke attached his pistol-flashlight to his gun as Lee attached his to his gun: the three cops aimed their lights at the door as the door opened to reveal Detective Shino.

"Shino," Sasuke asked as he lowered his gun, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," Shino said, "Sergeant Hinata told me you were planning to stop Larry's thugs from breaking his right hand man out of jail, and I thought you might need some help."

"Well you couldn't have arrived at a better time," Sasuke said as Warden Jiraiya ran out from behind his desk to have Sasuke grab him by the arm, "Take Warden Jiraiya, and get him to safety while we try to prevent Laceration Larry's thugs from breaking Switchblade Shark out of his cell."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee ran to the cells where several armed guards were waiting with Colt M4/M4A Carbines (the M4/M4A Carbine is a 5.56 mm lightweight, gas operated, air cooled, magazine fed with a selective firing rate that can be sighted from the shoulder, the M4/M4A Carbine is the latest weapon in a family of firearms dating back to the M16 and even to the carbine AR-15), "Detective Uchiha," Guardian (The Hold's personal guards) Commander Lawrence Williams said as he walked up to Sasuke, "Welcome to the maximum security section."

"Are the prisoners secured?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes why?" Commander Lawrence asked. "We believe Laceration Larry is behind this raid," Sasuke said, "We received an anonymous tip that he was planning to bail Switchblade Shark out."

"We have a special place for Shark," Commander Lawrence said, he then pointed to a small door, "Through there and just follow the hallway to the end."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee entered the hallway to Shark's private cell where they found the gangster sitting on his bed with that same twisted evil smile that was there the day the NYPD arrested him on a hundred and fifty three counts of first-degree murder (which earned him a grand total of one hundred and seventy five life sentences without the possibility of parole or bail).

"I think my boss is coming," Shark said as he looked up at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't count on it," Sasuke said as he walked up to the cell and looked Shark straight in the completely blank, white eye, "There are fifty guards armed with automatic rifles at the end of that long hallway, the only person I know of that could get through those highly trained men is God."

It was then that Sasuke felt what felt like the tip of a needle in his back: then he instantly felt so dizzy he fell to his knees, and as he dropped onto his face, he saw Naruto and Lee drop to their faces before he completely blacked out.

"Detective Uchiha," Sasuke heard a female's voice through the darkness, "Sasuke," his eyes opened to reveal the outline of a woman with purple hair: the flash of gold on her dark blue shirt and then from the hat told Sasuke it was a cop kneeling over him, "You alright?"

Sasuke's vision cleared to reveal Sergeant Hinata was the cop kneeling over him, "Hinata," Sasuke asked as he wiped the blurriness away from his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Still at The Hold," Hinata said as she helped Sasuke to his feet, "You've been out for six hours," Hinata then held up a dart that was completely black, and had a bit of dried blood on the tip, "You were hit with a Tranquilizer dart," she said as Sasuke leaned his back against the cage, "KO shot."

"Well that defiantly explains the humming," Sasuke said as he put his hand against his head, Sasuke looked at Switchblade Shark's cell, broken open from the outside, and empty, "What the fuck," Sasuke asked as he looked into the cell, "How the hell did he escape?"

"With help," Hinata said, Sasuke turned toward her as Hinata held up the useless detonator of a c4 charge, "Whoever shot you, Naruto, and Lee in the back is pretty damn good."

"Wait," Sasuke asked, "Where are Naruto and Lee?"

"They're both fine," Hinata said as she held up her hand, "They were both shot in the back of the neck by the darts, and started getting stage one of asphyxiation, but the doctors believe they'll be back on their feet by tomorrow."

"And Warden Jiraiya," Sasuke asked as he pushed away from the wall to follow Hinata.

"He's alright," Hinata said, "Shino managed to get him off the island right before Laceration Larry's strike team arrived."

Back at the Precinct, Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata were standing in Inspector Ethan's office, their hands behind their backs, and their legs flat together.

"I can honestly say Detective," Inspector Ethan said, "I have never had a Detective under my command get caught off guard and shot in the back with a sleeper-dart."

"We thought we could catch Laceration Larry's strike force off guard," Sasuke said as he looked at Inspector Ethan.

"I know that Detective," Inspector Ethan said, "And you did much good in telling Detective Shino to get Warden Jiraiya off the island."

"We do have another lead sir," Sasuke said as he held up the dart that was shot into his back, "When we got back, I examined this a bit closer," Inspector Ethan took the dart from Sasuke's hand, and rotated it in his fingers, "That has a government serial number on it."

Inspector Ethan and Hinata turned toward to look at Sasuke before Shino who took the dart from Inspector Ethan's hands, and examined it closely, "He's right," Shino said as he looked at Sasuke.

"Thank you for taking that from my hands Detective," Inspector Ethan said as he snatched the dart from Shino's hands then turned his attention to Sasuke, "But where does that leave us Sasuke?"

"The way I see it," Sasuke said, "There are only one of two options: one we're dealing with a professional, someone with extensive military training, or we're dealing with someone on the inside."

"If we do have an insider he's obviously very, very good," Hinata said, "But who would be so stupid?"

"If we do have an insider," Sasuke said, "They've got some pretty big balls to be messing with the NYPD."

"For now Detective Uchiha I need you to focus on this dart," Inspector Ethan said as he held up the dart, "Tomorrow I want you pull every informant we have, and find out who sells this kind of dart," he then turned his attention to Hinata, "In the meantime, Sergeant Hyuuga I would like to speak to you."

"Very well," Hinata said, "See you in the morning Sasuke."

_Guess what's going to happen to Hinata…_


	6. Information from a dead guy

**Chapter 6: Information**

Sasuke walked in the next morning to see Naruto and Lee sitting at their desk with bandages on the back of their necks, "Naruto, Lee," Sasuke said as he walked up to his partners.

Naruto and Lee stood up, and walked over to Sasuke; Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as it came in, placed his shoulder against Naruto's chest, and slapped his friend on the back: it was vice versa for Lee.

"Morning boys," Hinata said as she walked up to them wearing a black long-sleeve button-up shirt, a pair of khaki pants, and high-heel leather shoes.

"What are you doing in that," Sasuke asked as he brushed some dust off the sleeve of his white long-sleeve button-up shirt, some off his jeans, and then flicked some dirt off his shoe.

"Inspector Ethan has given me a job in Special Investigation," Hinata said, "I made detective."

"Congratulations," Sasuke said as he held out his hand to Hinata who shook it, "Welcome to Special Activities as we call it."

"Alright," Lee said, "So Lance told us that you think the darts that hit us were government-issued?"

"Yep," Sasuke said, "I've managed to get in touch with one of our informants that might have found a dealer in the black market that has sold the same kind of dart."

"Then what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"Simple," Sasuke said as he picked up his phone, "I'm going to need to make a phone call first."

Sasuke had a plan for getting the black-market dealer before he could get away, and discussed it with Naruto, Lee, and Hinata.

That night Sasuke was dressed like a High-End Mafia member, and approached the dealer, "Excuse me man," Sasuke said as he approached the dealer.

"You must be Alec Carter," the dealer said as he held out his hand, "Stephan Sharp."

Sasuke shook Sharp's hand, "My friend told me you're in the business of selling government issued property." Sasuke said.

"I have the property," Sharp said, "The question is," Sharp held out his hand, "Do you have the money?"

Sasuke reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, and pulled out a manila envelope, "This is it," Sasuke said as he held it out to Sharp who took it, and started going over the amount.

"This way," Sharp said as he pointed the envelope towards a small warehouse.

Sasuke followed Sharp to a warehouse where a row of four black vans were parked in the center of the warehouse, Sharp opened each van one at a time, and pointed to the van at the end of the line.

"The one on the end has military-grade weapon upgrades," Sharp said then pointed to the second, "Number two there are more weapons," Sharp moved onto the third, "Number three has various legal papers that can get you out of any arrests," Sharp went to number four, "And the last one has various types of body armors."

"Very nice," Sasuke said, "You've got the mother-load here, and another thing," Sasuke reached into his jacket, and swiftly pulled his M1911 out of his jacket pocket, "You're under arrest."

It was then that Naruto, Lee, and Hinata burst into the warehouse with M4s drawn.

"Don't try anything funny," Naruto said as Hinata put the man in handcuffs, planted him against the side of the fourth van, and searched him.

"He's clean," Hinata said as she turned to Sasuke, then turned back to the dealer, and shoved him to the ground, "Sit down."

Sasuke walked over to the first van, and looked inside: finding only silencers, scopes for pistols, extended magazines, and various other things.

"Anything," Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing yet," Sasuke said as he moved over to the second van, finding the dart gun, "Aha! Bingo," he exclaimed as he picked up the gun, then turned his attention to the dealer, "Has there been any recent purchased this weapon recently?"

"Only one," the dealer said, "I can tell you who, but you must protect…" It was then that there was the sound of a puff of air, and the dealer gasped as he was shot in the heart.

Sasuke reached into the second van, and pulled out a M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher (the M32 MGL is currently in trials with the United States Marine Corps in the Iraqi Theater of War), and turned swiftly around to cover Hinata as she grabbed her handkerchief, and placed it against the dealer's wound.

"We're losing him!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke turned around to the dealer, and placed his hand against the handkerchief, it wasn't enough: the dealer was dead within thirty seconds.

"Fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed as he threw the M32 against the bumper, and sat against the bumper he just threw the M32 onto.

"Our only lead, dead," Hinata said as she sat next to Sasuke.

"We can't blame ourselves," Sasuke said, "I failed to take in every variable."

"Maybe our investigation isn't over," Naruto said as he pulled a book out of the front seat. "What's that," Sasuke asked as he looked at the book.

"It's a ledger," Naruto said as he flipped through the pages, "It's flooded with all kinds of names, and purchases."

Sasuke and Hinata stood up to look into the ledger, and read over the hundreds of names scratched into the page (obviously written with a heavy hand).

"Let's start running down these names," Sasuke said as his pulled out his phone, "I'm calling the coroner, we're going to need a body-bag."

_Guess what happens next…_


	7. New Lead

**Part 7: The next lead**

On December 9th, 2013, after almost a month of running down every name on the ledger they found in the black-market dealer's van with no luck of any leads, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata walked into the precinct to find Sasuke at his desk, talking on his Droid phone.

"Yes," he said, "Yea that's the name," there was then a woman's voice over the other line of the phone that neither Naruto, Lee, nor Hinata could understand, "Yes, yes I know," there was then more talking over the other line, "Alright, thanks."

Sasuke hung up the phone, and turned to his partners, "Morning Sasuke," Naruto said as he walked up to his friend, and stood next to him, "Got anything?"

"I've contacted one of our informants," Sasuke said, "I just finished running down the last name in that ledger."

"And," Hinata asked as she sat on the desk to Sasuke's left, "What'd you find?"

"Nothing: so far not one name in that ledger pops or gives us a clue as to who made any buys of the kind of dart that shot us in the back," Sasuke said, "I'm beginning to think that we can just chuck the innocent bought-it-off-the-black-market idea right out the window."

The four detectives spent most of the morning, and some of the afternoon looking over the clues, trying to find the answer, and at 7:35 P.M.

"So where do we go from here," Lee asked, "Right now all I see is a bunch of dead-ends, just dead ends everywhere I look."

"Maybe not," Sasuke said as he remembered what Laceration Larry said when they spoke over the phone when Detective Swartz was captured, "If Laceration Larry wants to get revenge on the officers that put him in jail then I think I know where he's going to strike next."

"Might also be a good idea to show Hinata the surprise we got her," Naruto said as he, Sasuke, Lee, and Hinata stepped on the elevator to the garage.

"Wait, what surprise," Hinata asked as she looked around at her partners, "Come on, what surprise?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Sasuke said as the elevators doors started to close, "Trust me, you'll like."

In the parking lot, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee walked up to a car-shaped canvas and underneath it was something very sporty and expensive looking, "Alright Hinata," Naruto said, "Since you have joined us in Special Activities, we thought it would only be fair that we should give you the kind of car that only we would drive."

Sasuke and Lee pulled the canvas off the car to reveal a black Ferrari FF with the words _Police_ written on the head rest of the seats.

"Oh my god," Hinata said as she clasped her hands over her mouth, and walked up to her new car, "You guys did this for me?"

Naruto held out his hands, and there were the keys, "It's all yours." He said.

"It was actually Naruto's idea," Sasuke said as he slapped Naruto on the shoulder, "He actually was the one that bought this, me and Lee just put our money together to put on the various add-ons."

As soon as Naruto turned to face her, Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's neck, and the force of Hinata's arms nearly snapped Naruto's neck in two.

"Alright, alright," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, "You're welcome, you're welcome: can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Hinata said as she pulled away, and then brushed some dust off of Naruto's shirt. "Great," Sasuke said as he clapped his hands together once, "We're all happy, all's well, but we have a job to do: alright," Sasuke opened the door to his Ferrari 458, "Let's mount up, and roll out!"

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata got into their cars, started up the engines, and got on the road behind Sasuke.

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata arrived at the apartment complex of Sergeant Paul Branson at 7:50 P.M. (about fifteen minutes after they left the precinct) to find a man in a ski mask holding one of the female bellhops against the wall of the entryway with a gun to her neck.

"Hey," Naruto yelled as the team stepped out of their cars, "NYPD, drop that gun!"

The man threw the bellhop through the door into the lobby of the apartment building, and then turned around just in time to see the last thing of his life which was muzzle-flash from the end of Sasuke's Colt M1911, and the last thing he heard was two gunshots.

The thug slid down the wall of the wall of the entryway, two bloody marks along the wall along with two bullet holes in the center of the marks as Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata walk passed him, into the lobby where two armed thugs were holding the manager at gunpoint, and one of the patrons in the sights of a shotgun.

As the thug with the shotgun turned to face the four cops, Naruto swiftly pulled out his Glock 24, and shot twice: the thug flew backwards, bleeding out of his nose and mouth.

The second thug punched the manager across the face then turned to face the four cops just as Lee pulled out his SIG Saucer P226, and fired twice.

"Oh thank god," the manager said as Sasuke helped him off the floor, "I am so glad you came!" "Is there someone here named Paul Branson?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," the manager said, "Take the elevator to the seventh floor, second door on your left."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Pick up the shotgun, might be useful."

Naruto picked up the Winchester Model 1300 (the Winchester Model 1300 series has long been held in high regard as a classic shotgun series since its inception in 1978, the family alone carries with it some 32 variations on the base Model 1300 design and cover the gamut of uses) that was dropped when Naruto shot the thug that had it twice in the chest.

Just before Sasuke could pressed the button to open the elevator door, there was a ping, and as the door opened, Hinata pushed Sasuke aside, pulled out her Fabrique National Five-seven (the Fabrique National Five-seven is a self-cocking, semi-auto that has seen service in military, security, and civilian markets), and as one of Laceration Larry's thugs appeared from behind the opening doors, Hinata pulled the trigger on her Five-seven twice.

"Why do men always wait until the last minute to do something," Hinata asked as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Because they're always cautious," Sasuke said as he stepped onto the elevator, aimed his Colt M1911 at the thug, who was still alive and breathing, and shot the thug once in the skull, "Never trust what your eyes tell you," he reached over to his left shoulder with his right hand, and pushed the back of his leather jacket down a bit to reveal the bullet scar in the back of his shoulder, right above the tip of his shoulder blade.

"How'd you get that?" Hinata asked.

"Afghanistan, April 5th, 2009," Naruto said, "We all have one," Naruto pulled the collar of his shirt aside to reveal the bullet scar that was on the tip of his right pectoral, just above the veins and arteries connected to his heart, and missing his right lung by a millimeter.

"He's right," Lee said as he pulled his sleeve up to reveal the bullet wound that went half an inch below the joint of his upper and lower arm.

"You got those in the Army," Hinata asked as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Yep," Sasuke said, "You've never really been a Ranger unless you've almost been killed by a terrorist."

When the elevators opened on the seventh floor, two of Laceration Larry's thugs who were standing in front of the elevator turned around just as Naruto and Hinata raised their guns: Naruto fired one slug from the Model 1300 into the thug on the right as Hinata fired her Five-seven twice into the thug on the left.

As Lee entered the hallway, he turned to his left and saw one thug in front of the entrance to the second room that was kicked in: Lee raised his P226, and fired twice: striking the thug in the left kidney, and in the left side of the neck.

One thug charged into the hallway, and as he reached for his gun, Sasuke shoved Lee aside, aimed his M1911 at the thug, and shot the thug twice in the chest.

Naruto entered through the door that was kicked in, and saw two thugs jump out of nowhere, one had a MP5 and one with a Five-seven, as Naruto fired a slug into the man with the MP5, Lee came in behind him, and shot the thug with the Five-seven twice in the chest.

Sasuke entered behind Naruto and Lee, and was followed by Hinata who had her Five-seven at the ready.

Sasuke walked out onto the balcony where he was punched in the side of the face, as he spun around: his gun flew from his grip, in through the door to the apartment where Naruto, Lee, and Hinata were searching the place.

Sasuke finally regained his concentration to stop his attacker who stabbed at him with a knife, Sasuke was pinned against the wall of the balcony with his attacker trying to drive the knife into his chest, his attacker was strong, but Sasuke was a bit stronger and military trained.

Sasuke quickly disarmed his attacker by making his attacker move the grip of his knife against his knee cap, he then reared back, threw his foot forward, and broke his attacker's leg which caused him to drop his knife.

Sasuke punched his attacker across the throat, spinning-side kicked the man across the face, and then threw him over the edge of the balcony and fell to the street below, landing just a foot from smashing in the roof of Sasuke's car.

Sasuke got back on his feet, and saw Sergeant Paul lying against the wall of the balcony, his side and the ground coated in blood thanks to a bullet wound in his pelvis.

"Paul," Sasuke said as he ran over to his friend.

"Detective Uchiha," Paul said with a weak voice, raising a hand.

"Just hang on," Sasuke said as he pulled out his great grandfather's automatic stiletto, and cut the sleeves off his jacket, "Guys," Sasuke called into the apartment, "He's out here," Sasuke shoved the sleeves into Sergeant Paul's gun wound, and held them in place as Naruto, Lee, and Hinata ran out onto the balcony, just as Sergeant Paul passed out because of blood-loss.

"He alive," Hinata asked as Sasuke pulled off his jacket, and then put Sergeant Paul's arms through the sleeve holes.

"He's alive," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who pulled off his jacket, then wrapped it around Sergeant Paul's legs, and then slung the handle he made out of his jacket's sleeves over his shoulder as Sasuke lifted Sergeant Paul off the ground by his shoulders, "We have to get him to a hospital."

Sasuke and Naruto carried Sergeant Paul down the stairs, to the street to Sasuke's Ferrari 458, and put the unconscious officer into the front seat.

"Get back to the precinct," Sasuke said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Tell Ethan to keep a twenty-four hour watch on Sergeant Penelope, SWAT Sergeant Luke, and all the other officers that arrested Laceration Larry."

"What about you," Naruto asked as Sasuke turned around, and ran around to the other side of his car, "What are you going to do?"

Sasuke opened the door to his 458 Italia, "First I'm going to get Paul to the hospital," he said, "Then after that: I have to do a little investigating on my own."

Sasuke quickly drove Sergeant Paul to the hospital where a group of nurses ran out to meet Sasuke who placed Sergeant Paul on the stretcher, and watched as the nurses carried him away.

At 8:45 P.M., Sasuke took his Ferrari 458 to an alleyway in the Bronx to meet with one of his contacts: Sasuke stepped out of his car in the falling snow, and looked around: nothing but the alleyway, the snow covered ground, the moonlight, and the stars in the sky.

Sasuke heard a click from behind him, then as he felt the cold steel of a knife against his back, he heard someone in a low voice speak, "Turn around," the voice said, "Very slowly."

Sasuke turned around slowly to face the man who was dressed in a long black trench coat, his face was covered in the shadow of the dim moonlight and also by the black hood and the large black hat.

"You want to get that knife out of my gut," Sasuke asked as he looked into the darkness of the man's hood.

The man flipped the knife closed with his gloved hand, "What is it you want to know," the man in the hood asked as he put his knife away into his jacket, keeping his other hand inside the pocket of his jacket, then walked over to a trashcan, and started pacing in the snow.

"I'm sure you know that Laceration Larry has escaped," Sasuke said as he looked at the hooded man, "He's kidnapped one of my fellow officers, and his thugs have left another one critically wounded."

"Yes," the man in the hood said as he continued to pace next to the trashcans, "I know," his voice was low and deep, but not intimidating, "You want to know how to stop him?"

"I want to know what he's really planning," Sasuke said, "His plans of kidnapping one cop, nearly killing another, and still having seven more to go doesn't make any sense."

"So at last you see the truth," the man in the hood said as he continued to pace in front of the trashcans, "It's a diversion, a way of keeping you looking in one direction while he's really walking in another. Your original theory was that his prison break was to take revenge on the ones that condemned him," the man in the hood reached into the trashcan behind him, pulled out a file, and held it out in front of him, "But in real life: this is much bigger."

Sasuke took the file from the man in the hood's hand, and opened it: the pieces of paper inside were classified Russian military documents about their assault on Berlin back during World War 2.

"I don't get it," Sasuke said, "What does this have to do with what Laceration Larry is planning to do?"

"That is for you to find out," the man in the hood said, "But believe me when I say, you will come to learn what this means shortly."

It was with that word that Sasuke looked up, and he was standing in the alleyway, alone.


	8. Work Day

**Part 8: Workday**

The next morning, Sasuke walked into the office, extremely exhausted, and sipping on a cup of coffee he bought from the coffee shop just down the street.

"There he is," Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke, slapped his friend on the shoulder, and guided him over to his desk, "Did your contact give us anything we can use?"

"Nope," Sasuke said, "He reached into a trashcan, pulled out a file containing a review of the Russians' invasion of Berlin in 1945 during World War Two, and then disappeared into the night."

"So we now have to make a critical decision," Lee said as he sat on the edge of Sasuke's desk, "We have one cop missing, another seriously wounded, a bunch of other cops that might be next on Laceration Larry's hit-list, and only two months before Laceration Larry sets his plans in motion. The way I see it there are only one of two options: we bring every cop that was involved in the arrest of Laceration Larry and protect them, or we sit back, and wait."

"If there's one thing I know about Laceration Larry," Sasuke said, "It's that eventually he can't help but become sloppy: he'll soon make a mistake, and then we pounce."

"How did you get the evidence to get a warrant for his arrest in the first place," Hinata asked as she looked at Sasuke, and crossed her arms on her chest.

"We waited," Sasuke said, "What we did was, we stayed away from arresting people in contact with him, then just sat back, and watched: eventually he got careless, and we caught his right-hand man in the act of selling heroin, with that we connected the dots, got the solid evidence we needed, and got the warrant."

"So we wait," Lee asked, "As you recall Sasuke the last time we waited, we lost one of our fellow detectives, and had to deal with almost a million dollars in damages to the U.S. Economy."

"You think I don't remember that Lee," Sasuke asked as he shot out of his chair, "If I have to remind you those close calls were mostly your fault."

"Boys," Hinata exclaimed, and then pushed them away from each other with her hands, "This yelling at each other isn't getting us anywhere, right now we need to focus on the case, and try to find the rampaging, out of control bastard running loose on the streets of this city."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "You're right Hinata, you're right," he slapped Lee on the shoulder, "Sorry bro."

"It's alright," Lee said, "This case sort of went to my head too."

"Me too," Sasuke said, "Me too."

"By the way," Hinata said as looked at Sasuke, reached into the drawer of her desk, and pulled out Sasuke's Colt M1911, "Picked this off of the floor of Sergeant Paul's apartment."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he took his pistol from Hinata's hand, then slid it into his holster, and locked it into place.

"So where do we go from here," Naruto asked as he took a seat at his desk, on the right of Sasuke's desk.

The phone on Sasuke's desk started ringing, he picked it up, and placed it against his ear, "Uchiha," he answered, "What is it?"

"Hello there Detective," Laceration Larry's voice said over the other line, "I was getting lonely so I decided to give you a call."

"You listen to me you low-life son-of-a-bitch," Sasuke said as he looked over at Naruto, and pointed at the phone, "I'm giving you this last chance to go down peacefully, and I'm pretty sure that you're not that dumb enough not to take that chance."

"Oh I'm afraid you won't be getting my surrender anytime soon," Laceration Larry said, "I have no intention of stopping when I'm at the top of my game."

"Oh come on now," Sasuke said, "In case you remember it was my taskforce that took your entire operation down."

"Oh I remember," Laceration Larry said, "But I also remember it took your police force eleven years to obtain a warrant for my arrest, they were hunting for my head before you even joined the NYPD."

"Well you sound about as old as you are," Sasuke said, "So right back at you there grease-ball, now what do you want?"

"Just to suggest you send some officers over to the Bank of New York Mellon on Wall Street," Laceration Larry said, "My boys are over there getting me something you need, and I'm pretty sure that the hostages they have won't last long."

As the line went blank, Sasuke looked over at Naruto who had a look of shock and horror, then nodded his head to confirm his fears.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Sasuke said as he stood up from his desk, and walked towards the elevator, followed by Naruto.

"Wait," Hinata said as she and Lee followed behind their partners, "Where are we going?"

"To the Bank of New York Mellon," Sasuke said, "Call for a SWAT team."

An half an hour later, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and the SWAT team were outside the Bank of New York Mellon where two men in ski masks were in clear-view, standing behind the door with automatic rifles.

The SWAT Team pulled their rolling-armories in front of Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata's cars, "Detective Uchiha," one of the SWAT officers said as he walked up to Sasuke, "Good to see you again," Sasuke reached into the right seat of his Ferrari 458, pulled out his Kevlar vest, and strapped it on.

"Yea, yea," Sasuke said, "Great to see you again Commander Blackbird, good to be working with you again, but we both know now's not the time," he walked toward to the mobile SWAT command unit, "Seal off the block, see if we can get surveillance on the inside, get snipers on the roof, and for the love of God get the SWAT team into position."

"To be honest Detective," Commander Blackbird said, "We don't know what we're dealing with in there." "It's Laceration Larry's thugs," Sasuke said as he stepped into the SWAT mobile command unit, "He's sent his boys in to retrieve something inside that bank, and we need to find out what the hell it is."

After fifteen minutes, SWAT had the block cornered off, the snipers were in position, and the SWAT assault officers were in a position to enter the bank in case things went south, "What've we got," Sasuke asked as he leaned over the seat Hinata was sitting in.

"They've got one assailant guarding the hostages," Hinata said as she looked at monitor two, "Two men guarding the door, and another two raiding the deposit boxes."

"Commander," Sasuke said as he spotted a weakness in the thugs hostage situation, Commander Blackbird walked up to Sasuke's side, "I might have a way we can get through this without getting the hostages killed," Sasuke then pointed at monitor two, "This location where this assailant is guarding the hostages is within plain view of the tenth floor of the building where your snipers are positioned."

"What about the other four?" Commander Alec asked.

Sasuke pulled out his Colt M1911, loaded a fresh magazine, and pulled back on the slide, "Leave that to me," Sasuke said as he turned to face the exit, picking up a radio on his way out, "Naruto, Lee," he said as he stepped down from the SWAT mobile command unit, "Come with me," Sasuke took cover behind the edge of the mobile command unit, "I have a plan."

Sprinting as fast as they could across the street, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee made it to the alley behind the bank, and ran as fast as they could up the fire-escape on the side of the bank.

The three partners made it to a small window that took both Naruto and Lee to open: the three cops were inside the bank.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee opened the door to the stairs, and swiftly stepped through the door, Lee aimed his Sig Saucer P226 up the stairs as Naruto pointed his Glock 24 down the stairs, "Clear," they both said as Sasuke stepped through the doorway.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee got to the bottom floor just as the SWAT sniper was in position, Sasuke pulled the radio out of his pocket, and contacted Commander Alec, "Alec come in, this is Detective Uchiha," Sasuke whispered into the radio after he turned it on the radio.

"This is him," Alec said as he responded over the radio.

"We're in position," Sasuke whispered, "Send word to the sniper."

The sniper got his focus just in time to take out the man guarding the hostages: the bullet shattered the window that overlooked the thug's position, giving the bullet the perfect angle to get the kill shot.

As the first thug came out of the safety deposit box room, he turned to his left, saw Sasuke with his gun raised, and then saw two bright flashes of light from the end of Sasuke's gun before everything went black.

Thugs two and three came running from out of the door, and saw Naruto and Lee with their pistols raised: Naruto unloaded two bullets into the third thug's chest as Lee put one round into the head of the second.

Sasuke ran into the room where the hostages were being kept, and saw one thug standing over the hostages, the thug turned toward Sasuke who fired three rounds into the thug's chest, then unloaded one round into the thug's head.

After the hostages were gathered up, and escorted outside to the line of paramedics (it's a necessary safety precaution), Sasuke was in the safety deposit box room where he found one box that was battered like someone had bashed it over and over again.

"So this is what Laceration Larry was after," Naruto said as he walked up to the table where the box was located.

Lee then walked into the room with the key, "Here it is," he said, "Now it's just a question of whether we want to or not."

Sasuke took the key from Lee's hand, "If we don't open it we'll never catch that bastard who has our friend," Sasuke said as he inserted the key into the keyhole, "We have no choice," he twisted the key ninety degrees to the left, and lifted the lid.

"This is what Laceration Larry wants," Naruto asked as he reached into the case, and pulled out a small key.

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he took the small key from Naruto's hand, "It might look small and harmless, but remember Troy fell because of Helen, not because of the size of the Army of Sparta."

"True," Lee said as he took the key from Sasuke's hand, "But what's so important about this?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he took the key from Lee's hand, "But it's important to Laceration Larry, so it's important to us."

Back at the precinct, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee showed the key to Inspector Ethan, "This is what Laceration Larry's men held up a bank for," Inspector Ethan asked as rotated the key in his hand, "What's so important about this?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "But it's important to Laceration Larry, so it's important to this investigation."

"I couldn't agree more detective," Inspector Ethan said, "I'll keep it safe in here," Ethan turned around to the safe hidden behind his book case, after opening the door, he put the key inside, changed the combination, and then slid the bookcase back over the safe, "You've all been working hard for today," Ethan said as he turned to face Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee, "Go home for tonight."

"Yes sir," Sasuke said as he, Naruto, and Lee turned, and left Inspector Ethan's office.


	9. Sasuke and Sakura's night

**Part 9: Time**

At 12:00 A.M., Sasuke was falling asleep in his apartment when he heard knocking at his door, Sasuke pulled his M1911 out of his bed-side table, disengaged the safety, and walked toward the door: Sasuke grabbed the door handle, and after he threw the door open, Sakura ran in, a suitcase in hand, and tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura," Sasuke asked as he slammed the door shut, and locked it, "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke," Sakura cried as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and cried into his bare chest, "I didn't know where to go, I don't have anywhere else to turn."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sasuke said as he engaged the safety on his M1911, put his gun down, and pushed Sakura away from his chest, placed his left hand on her shoulder, his right on the side of her face, and then looked down at her, "Calm down Cherry Blossom, you're confusing me," he looked down at her, and wiped a tear off of Sakura's face with his thumb, "Now, start from the beginning."

"Alright," Sakura said as she looked up into Sasuke's face, "Laceration Larry's thugs came to my apartment building," she began, "They set it on fire, and told me to give you a warning," she then held out a small folded up piece of paper to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the folded piece of paper, and unfolded it, "Detective Uchiha," Sasuke read silently in his head when he saw the words written in pieces of news print that had been cut out of the morning paper, "It's been a month, and you've only made it one step towards finding me: I expected more. Many will die if you don't stop me, and if you don't then she will too. If you want to keep her breathing, finish this case, and since you haven't become any closer to finding me than when you went to talk to your street contact: I decided to give you a little help," Sasuke turned the page over, "Check the Channel Five news footage of the day of my trial, look closely, and you'll find something you didn't."

"They were very serious when he set my apartment on fire," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke who tore the paper in half, threw it away, and then turned to face her, "What am I going to do?"

"Well you did the right thing by coming to me," Sasuke said as he took Sakura's hands in his own, "You couldn't be safer with anyone else, or anywhere else in this whole city."

"But if his thugs come for me," Sakura began, "What will happen then?"

"I'll kill them," Sasuke said, "I'll kill every last fucking one of Larry's son-of-a-bitch thugs that come here with no intentions of surrender."

"But what if…" Sakura began, but was cut off when Sasuke pulled her close.

"You do realize you talk too much," Sasuke said as he Sakura rested her head in-between Sasuke's pectorals and inhaled deeply, getting a slight whiff of his cologne and Axe body soap, "You worry too much, I'll kill them all if they I to."

"What's safe anymore," Sakura asked as she pushed away from Sasuke to sit on the edge of the bed, "With Laceration Larry loose the homicide rate's gone up fifteen percent."

"You're more than safe here," Sasuke said as he took a seat next to Sakura, "I always keep a police radio that links directly to the precinct, if anyone comes in, I'll just grab it, and call for backup."

"The glass is always half full when you're around isn't it," Sakura asked as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Depends on wither you're talking about a glass of coke or a glass of beer," Sasuke said as he put his M1911 on his bed-side table, "But if you threaten my friends or family, I can make your life very difficult."

"What if I threatened your sister," Sakura asked as she put her hand against Sasuke's arm, feeling the muscles in his bicep which were built like a brick.

"I might make an exception for you," Sasuke said as he looked down at Sakura's face, "Because of the history of our friendship."

"Are you sure our friendship is the only reason you said that," Sakura asked as she and Sasuke were swept up in the heat of the moment.

"Maybe," Sasuke said as he leaned in close to Sakura.

Their lips met in the center, but the moment still had them by their hearts, Sasuke scooped Sakura's arm which locked around his neck along with her other arm, Sakura grabbed the sides of Sasuke's tank-top with her hands, tore it open, and then pushed the tattered pieces of fabric off of Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's head was soon resting on his pillow, "You always make an engaging argument," Sakura said as Sasuke kissed the side of her neck.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at," Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear as his hand moved off of Sakura's back. Sasuke reached down, and grabbed Sakura's ass, causing her jolt forward and gasp.

"I never took you for the bad-cop type," Sakura said as she looked down at Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped her over, and halfway ripped Sakura's pants off of her, then he did literally ripped Sakura's tee shirt off.

Sakura kicked Sasuke's pants off, and ran her hand down Sasuke's stomach, feeling every muscle as she went down.

The next second Sasuke halfway ripped Sakura's panties off, and entered her.

Sakura screamed in pain, Sasuke was surprised, he thought for sure Sakura wasn't virgin, but apparently she was.

Sasuke kissed the tears away from Sakura's eyes, and slowly began thrusting into her.

Three minutes later, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, a wave of pleasure caused her to release which then triggered Sasuke's own release.

They collapsed next to each other on the bed, Sasuke looked at Sakura, and smiled.

"I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you too, Sakura Belle Haruno." Sasuke said.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke with Sakura asleep next to him, "What the hell are you doing Sasuke," he thought to himself as he looked at Sakura, she looked so peaceful while she slept, but at the same time, the guilt of knowing what they did last night was gnawing at him.

Sakura awoke alone: as she smelled the scent of some kind of scented candle, she shot up, and saw Sasuke dressed only in a pair of jeans, standing in front of the window, Sakura grabbed a robe off of the floor, put it on underneath the covers, and as she fastened it on, she walked over to Sasuke, and put her hand on his arm, "Good morning," she said as she put her other hand on the other side of Sasuke's arm.

"Morning," Sasuke said as he focused on the traffic moving on the streets below, "You sleep well?"

"Very," Sakura said as she leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Sasuke said, "Nothing's wrong."

"Cut the bullshit Sasuke," Sakura said as she slapped Sasuke on the arm, "I know when you're lying."

"Nothing's wrong," Sasuke chuckled, "We've just made 'us' official."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy last night," Sakura said, "I know you can't."

"I can't and I won't say I didn't," Sasuke said, "I need to finish this," Sasuke turned around to face Sakura, "I need the footage you took on the day of the trial, the note that psychopath's thugs gave you says to look at the footage."

"I'll give you whatever you need," Sakura said, "Anything."

"Alright," Sasuke said, "Alright, there's one more thing," Sasuke walked over to his bed-side table, opened the top cabinet, and pulled out a Zastava M88 (the Zastava M88 owes its legacy to the Tokarev semi-automatic pistol series of Soviet Russia debuting during the 1930s), "The only one that knows about us for now is you and me. The only one who knows my address is me, Naruto, and Lee: if I send anyone here I'll call ahead, and give you a password they will know when I send them, if they don't say the password, use this," he handed her the gun, "Keep this with you," he then handed Sakura a carry permit, "If anyone approaches you without that day's password, use it: only one squeeze of the trigger."

Sasuke and Sakura walked out to the garage, climbed into Sasuke's Ferrari, and drove off towards Sakura's office, "You know the procedure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said as she looked over at Sasuke, "I get a text from you that reads nine eleven I call Naruto, he'll take me to the train station, and I head off to Seattle."

"Very good," Sasuke said as he looked over at Sakura, "I'll come up and get you when you're done with your day, and I'll take you back to the apartment."

"Alright," Sakura said, "Love you," she then leaned over the center arm rest, and gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura pulled away, "I've got to go save everyone who's been ruined by Laceration Larry."

After Sakura stepped out of the Ferrari, and shut the door behind her, Sasuke watched her walk up to the front steps of the Channel Five office, "For the love of god please tell me I didn't get her pregnant," Sasuke thought, "This puts one life that hasn't even started yet at risk."

Sasuke drove his 458 to the precinct where his team was waiting, "Hey," Sasuke said as he entered, "Sorry I'm late."

"That's not like you to be late," Hinata said, "You were with someone were you?"

"How could you possibly…," Sasuke started before he realized, "Oh, right: woman's intuition."

"Hold on, let me guess," Naruto said, "You were with Sakura weren't you?"

"Well, I was with Sakura," Sasuke said, "But I was only dropping her off at her office."

"What happened," Lee asked, "Tell us."

"Very well," Sasuke said, "She came to me last night and said that Laceration Larry's thugs set fire to her apartment: if you would have seen the amount of fear in her eyes, you would have given her the same comfort I gave her."

"Did you… you… oh my god, you did," Hinata said, "You with my best-friend, oh my god."

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Yes I did."

"You know you're a major jackass right?" Naruto asked.

"I know," Sasuke said, "If I got her pregnant, then not only is her life at risk, but so is another's."

"Is she," Lee began, "You know… pregnant?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "There's been no test yet."

"Please tell me that when this is over, and if she is pregnant you're going to claim responsibility for the baby." Hinata said.

"I will," Sasuke said, "Don't worry."


	10. Promotion

**Part 10: Mistake and Reward**

"What's wrong with Ethan," Naruto asked as he looked at Inspector Ethan who was packing up his things.

"I don't know," Sasuke said as he stood up, "I'll go check," Sasuke walked into Inspector Ethan's office to see him packing away his medal case, "What's wrong?"

"One of our own got attacked last night." Ethan said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Lieutenant Harrison," Ethan said as he put away his paper weight, "He's alive, but he's badly messed up, the doctors say if he makes it, he's never going to walk again."

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asked.

"The chief got word of it," Ethan said, "Being Harrison's boss, I took the blame: I've been demoted and transferred."

"To what?" Sasuke asked.

"Demoted to Deputy Inspector, and transferred to head of Narcotics," Ethan said, "I'll work on Laceration Larry's narcotics operations: maybe we can find a lead together."

"Who's going to take over?" Sasuke asked.

"The chief looked up all possible candidates, and he came up with one who's become my replacement," Inspector Ethan said as he placed something on the counter that was covered by a piece of blue cloth, and slid it across to Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted the cloth, and found a silver-gold eagle-top badge with the NYPD symbol on the front, and his written name on it.

"What's this, a festive piece," Sasuke asked as he picked up the badge.

"It's your new badge," Deputy Inspector Ethan said as he picked up his cardboard box, "You've been promoted."

"I'm taking over?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you are," Ethan said as he held the box underneath his arm, stood at attention in front of Sasuke, and saluted him, "See you around Inspector."

Sasuke gave him a simple salute, "At ease Ethan," he said, "Return to your post."

Sasuke walked into the break room as Naruto, Lee, and Hinata were watching Ethan walk into the elevator, and pressed the button, letting it shut in front of him.

When the door shut, the three turned toward Sasuke, "What's wrong with Ethan?" Naruto asked.

"One of our own got attacked last night," Sasuke said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee, "Lieutenant Harrison's been badly injured: the Chief got word of it, and demoted Ethan to Deputy Inspector, and transferred him to Narcotics."

"Who's going to run Special Activities?" Lee asked.

Sasuke finished brewing his coffee, added some sweetener, and stirred it up, "The Chief ran down several names looking for a suitable candidate, and he came up with one." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Me," Sasuke said, "The Chief has promoted me to Inspector, and given me a new badge."

"Sorry sir," Naruto said as him, Lee, and Hinata shot into attention, and saluted him, "We didn't know about your promotion."

"It's alright guys," Sasuke said, "None of that saluting bullshit, I'm still me: I just got a promotion."

"What'll happen to Ethan's office?" Lee asked.

"As head of Special Activities, Ethan's old office goes to me," Sasuke said, "As for us: we're going to the hospital to talk to Harrison. But first there has to be a few changes around here."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata stepped out of the break room, and up to the front of the Special Activities office.

"Everyone listen up," Naruto announced, "If we could have your attention," the entire floor turned in their direction, "Sasuke has an important announcement."

Sasuke stepped forward, "As I'm sure you probably don't know, Lieutenant Harrison was attacked last night," Sasuke said, "He's so badly messed up the doctors don't think he'll be able to walk, and because of this the chief has demoted Ethan to Deputy Inspector and has transferred him to head of Narcotics."

"Who's going to be in charge?" Shino asked.

"I was getting to that," Sasuke said, "Because of Ethan's demotion and transfer, the chief has run down a list of names for promotion to Inspector, and he's come up with one… me," the entire room was alive with chatter, "And because of this," the entire room then went silent, "I'm making a few changes, first of all, I want every detective here working the Laceration Larry case," Sasuke started walking down the aisle, "Shino, I want you to assign a protective detail to everyone who worked Laceration Larry's case before he broke out of jail: I want a twenty four hour watch on every last building, alley, and house he conducted business out of, and I want every lead we had on the previous case and the current case double-checked. The clock's ticking people: we have a month and a half to find him before Detective Schwartz gets what Laceration Larry threatened. Naruto, Lee, Hinata, follow me: we need to talk to Lieutenant Harrison," Sasuke then turned around, "Get to work people!"

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata walked out to their cars, and drove to the hospital to speak to Lieutenant Harrison.

After arriving at Lieutenant Harrison's hospital room, Sasuke knocked on the door, and entered, "Hey Harris," Sasuke said as he walked over to him.

"Hey Sasuke," Harrison said in a weak voice.

Harrison's looked like he had survived a fight with the Grim Reaper, his eye was black, his face was cut up very badly, his lip was fat, his legs were being held up by restraints, and his right arm was propped up by a restraint, "How bad is it?" Harrison asked.

"It's not that bad," Sasuke lied, "We need to talk to you."

"About my assault," Harrison said, "I'm afraid, I have next to nothing to say, they were all wearing ski masks, and wearing gloves. They used simple weapons, nothing else."

"Was anything written on the bats," Sasuke asked, "Any JDLR?"

"Yes," Harrison said, "One of them dropped something as they went out," Harrison reached for his wallet, but couldn't move his hand.

Sasuke opened the wallet, and found a card for the Golden Boot Bar, "The Golden Boot Bar," Sasuke asked, "That strip club uptown?"

"Good luck," Harrison said as Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke turned around to see Harrison, "Hey," Sasuke said as he walked over to Harrison, "Take this," Sasuke reached into his secondary holster, pulled out a four-inch barrel Colt Anaconda (the Colt Anaconda is the younger brother of the Colt Python: the Anaconda shares a bit of a resemblance to its older brother, one of the differences is in the .44 or .45 magnum rounds compared to the .357 magnum rounds of the Python), and handed it to Harrison, "If anyone comes through that door with harmful intentions, use it."

"Won't you need this?" Harrison asked.

"I've got my real gun with me," Sasuke said, "Get well soon: we need you to make the case."

Sasuke walked out to Naruto, Lee, and Hinata, and held up the Golden Boot Bar business card, "You're not going malleable on us are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Harrison said his attackers dropped this," Sasuke said, "We have our next location."

"We're raiding strip clubs now?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"We need to find out who dropped this," Sasuke said, "Each business card is specific for every girl, and each card is specific for each individual customer. We find who this card is from, and who it was given to, we find out attackers."

Out by the cars, Lee noticed Sasuke's secondary holster was empty, "Hey Sasuke, where's your second gun?" Lee asked.

"I gave it to Harrison," Sasuke said, "I have my real gun with me."

Sasuke got into his 458 Italia, reached into the glove box, and loaded a fresh magazine into his M1911.

As Sasuke was adjusting his mirror, he saw Naruto and Hinata standing next to Hinata's Ferrari FF, Naruto opened the door, and before Hinata stepped in, she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Oh shit," Sasuke said, "Naruto and Hinata? Always knew they'd end up together."

Arriving at the Golden Boot Bar in Upstate New York, the whole front of the club was packed with men wanting to come in, the four cops walked up to the front door, and one of the bouncers stepped in front of them, Sasuke held up his badge, "NYPD, get the fuck out of our way or I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice." He said.

"Oh, sorry for the trouble sir," the bouncer said as he moved to the side, "Please, enjoy the club."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata entered the club, a very energetic song was playing in the background, but they couldn't hear because two men over at the bar where fighting over one of the dancers.

"Can I help you four," the host said as he walked up to the four cops.

"Where's the owner," Sasuke asked as he held up his badge, "We need to talk to him."

"Upstairs," the host said, "Front office," the host then looked at Hinata, "But would you mind letting me and the young lady behind you have a private conversation for that info?"

Two seconds later, the host was on the ground with a bruise the size of a police baton Naruto was holding on the side of his face, "There's your answer." Naruto said.

"Nice work," Sasuke said as he looked at the host, "Try that move on another one of my officers, and I'll arrest you for harassment."

"First of all, I would like to apologize," the host said, "I have a small problem when it comes to women."

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, "I once had the same problem."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata walked upstairs to the manager's office, and found him sitting at his desk, "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes you can," Sasuke said as he held up his badge, "NYPD, we need to ask you something?"

"What," the manager asked, "I'm not under arrest am I?"

"No," Sasuke said as he pulled out the card, "We want to know whose card this is."

The manager took the card from Sasuke's hand, "I recognize that card style anywhere," the manager said as he handed it back to Sasuke, "That card style belongs to Linda, around here we call her the Gold Standard."

"Where is this Linda?" Hinata asked.

"Third floor," the manager said, "That card will give you access to her room."

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata walked up to the third floor, after arriving at Linda's room, Sasuke used the card to unlock the door, after entering, a sexy young woman with long blond hair was sitting on a round bed in a bathrobe.

"We doing this one at a time," Linda asked as she stood up, "Or all at once?"

Sasuke held up his badge, and Hinata spoke, "Sit down," she said as she pointed at the bed.

"What do you want?" Linda asked.

"We want to know who this card belongs to," Sasuke said as he held out the card.

Linda took the card from Sasuke's hand, and studied if for a few seconds, "I'd know that card anywhere," Linda said, "That belongs to Devin, one of my regular customers."

"Do you have a last name for Devin?" Naruto asked.

"Devin Emil Campo," Linda said, "He comes in every once a week."

"When?" Lee asked.

"His regular time is," Linda said as she checked her watch, "About five minutes."

"His card's with us." Hinata said.

"I have a plan," Sasuke said as he reached into his wallet, and handed Linda a fifty dollar bill, "When he comes in, and says he doesn't have his card, just let him in," Sasuke pulled out his M1911, pulled back on the slide, and twisted a silencer onto his gun after tossing his team several others, "We just need to ask him a few questions."

Six minutes later, there was a knock at the door, "It's time," Sasuke said as he hid in the curtains next to the door, "Stick to the plan."

Naruto hid in the curtains next to the bed, while Lee hid in the human-sized closet, and Hinata hid in the Curtain on the other side of the bed.

Linda walked up to the door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"Linda, it's me, Devin," the voice said from the other side of the door, "I lost my card, can you let me in?"

Linda pulled up the security camera footage on the outside of her door, saw it was the right guy, and opened the door, "If it isn't my favorite customer," Linda said as Devin stepped into the room, she shut the door, and locked it, giving Sasuke the signal.

"I have to say," Devin said as he took off his jacket, "It's quite nice weather we're having."

Sasuke walked up to Devin, and pressed the end of the silencer into the back of the man's head, "Don't move," he said, "You so much as breathe wrong, and I'll put a hole in your head."

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata then all stepped out of their hiding places with their suppressed guns, Naruto walked up to Devin, and searched him, then his jacket.

"He's clean Sasuke," Naruto said, "Not like last time eh?"

"What are you talking about," Devin asked as he sat down on the bed.

Naruto pulled out the baton, and hammered Devin across the face with the baton, sending him onto the floor, he then picked Devin up, and let Lee deck him across the face with his fist, sending him back onto the bed.

"Shove it chump we've got a few questions," Sasuke said as he picked up the card, "You know what this is?"

"My card," Devin said, "How'd you get that?" "You dropped it when you assault one of my officers," Sasuke said, "We have proof that you assaulted NYPD Lieutenant Harrison. You're working for Laceration Larry, and unless you want to spend the rest of your life in prison you'll tell us where he is."

"I don't know where he is," Devin said, "I didn't even know that bastard Larry escaped from jail."

Naruto clubbed Devin across the jaw, "Explain," Naruto said as he pushed the baton into Devin's throat, "Now!"

"I worked for him," Devin said, "I was one of his drug mules, when he was arrested I got out, and focused on my Landscaping career."

"Then why where you assaulting one of NYPD's detectives," Sasuke asked, "Answer me or I'll throw you to the wolves."

"My brother recently got into a car accident with my mother," Devin said, "I needed money for their surgeries so I found Shark the other day, and said I do a job for him if he'd give me the money."

"Very well," Sasuke said as he pulled out his handcuffs, "Stand up," Devin stood up, turned around, and Sasuke slapped the cuffs on him, "Devin Campo you're under arrest for assault on a law enforcement officer and drug trafficking. I can offer you a plea bargain if you'll tell us the names of your partners."

"I'll tell you, but only if your promise protection for my mother and brother," Devin said, "Their lives mean more to me than my own."

"It's done," Sasuke said as he brought Devin outside, then turned around to face Naruto, Lee, and Hinata, "You three, stay here, when his two partners get here, arrest them, beat them to a pulp if you have to, but don't kill him. And Naruto, when you've arrested them, and you're back at the station, I need to speak to you about something," Sasuke turned around, and Devin faced Sasuke's Ferrari 458, "You ever ridden in a Ferrari before Devin?"

"No sir," Devin said, "Why?"

Sasuke opened the door, and shoved him into the front seat, "Stay seated," Sasuke said, "We'll be at the station real soon, we still need you to give a statement."

Back at the station, Shino walked up to Sasuke who just got off the elevator.

"Shino," Sasuke said as he pushed Devin out of the elevator, "I have an assignment for you," Sasuke shoved Devin in front of Shino, "Get this guy debriefed, I have to go to my office, and piece some things together."

After half an hour, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata arrived back at the station, and soon after giving their suspects away to two uniformed officers, Naruto walked up into Sasuke's office. "You needed to see me sir," Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Yes I did," Sasuke said as he pointed at the chair in front of his desk, "Have a seat please," Naruto took a seat in front of Sasuke, "I'm going to be brief, if Harrison pulls through he's never going to walk ever again, that leaves this department without an XO, and incase that does happen, I'm extending an invitation," Sasuke held out his hand, "One chance, Captain, yes or no, if he doesn't pull through, will you be this department's second?"

Naruto shook Sasuke's hand, "I'm surprised you even had to ask." Naruto said.

It was one minute later that Lee walked into the room, and took a seat next to Naruto, "We've hit another road-block," Lee said, "Officers have interviewed Devin and his accomplices, and they don't know anything about a black-market connection."

"So we've arrived at one conclusion," Sasuke said, "Get I.A. up here."

Five minutes after Lee called Internal Affairs, and Lieutenant Garry Hopkins came up, Garry Hopkins, a thirty-two-year-old Caucasian male who believed in rules and regulations: wearing his pin-striped black and grey tuxedo, black vest, red tie, formal button-up long-sleeve white shirt, black tuxedo pants, and black Irish-leather shoes, he entered Sasuke's office.

"Good afternoon Detective Uchiha," Lieutenant Hopkins said as he entered, "Where's Inspector Macowitz?"

"_Deputy_ Inspector Ethan has been transferred to Narcotics," Sasuke said, "I've been promoted to Inspector, in charge now Lieutenant Hopkins."

Lieutenant Hopkins took his seat in front of Sasuke, "What can I do for you, Inspector Uchiha?" Lieutenant Hopkins asked.

"We think Laceration Larry's got a dirty cop of his payroll," Sasuke said as he pulled the dart he was shot in the back with out of his desk, "This dart is sold on the black market, but it's got a government serial number on it. Someone with official jurisdiction went to a government armory, stole this, and broke Switchblade Shark out of jail."

"You want I.A. to investigate everyone with rank in the NYPD?" Lieutenant Hopkins asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I want a list of those people on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"What are we looking for?" Lieutenant Hopkins asked.

"Anyone who recently gotten at least a thousand dollars above the normal NYPD salary," Sasuke said, "Exclude from that list anyone who's recently lost a family member, anyone who's got investments in major companies, and anyone who has special NYPD circumstances."

"I'm on it," Lieutenant Hopkins said as he stood up, "I'll have the list tomorrow."

The day ended with Sasuke saying goodbye to Naruto, Lee, and Hinata, and receiving a phone-call from the hospital: Lieutenant Harrison survived surgery, but his spine was so screwed up, he would never be able to walk again.

Sasuke drove his 458 Italia to Channel Five's office's multi-story car-park, and walked inside the office, "Can I help you?" the front desk manager asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said, "I'm looking for Sakura Haruno."

"Her shift just ended," the front desk manager said, "Sixth floor, third office on your right."

Sasuke took the elevator to the sixth floor, and walked into the 'Reporter Offices' section, as he walked through, he noticed the admiring glances getting from several of the women he passed.

He arrived at Sakura's office, and opened the door to find Sakura sitting at her desk, wearing a pair of librarian-style eyeglasses, and typing at her computer, "Excuse me Ms. Haruno." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up, and saw Sasuke standing in her door, "Sasuke," she said in shock as she swiftly pulled off her glasses, and put them inside her purse, "You're here."

"I'm here," Sasuke said as he stepped further into the office, Sakura then stood up, walked around to Sasuke, placed her hands against his chest, and kissed him on the lips, "Come on, car's in the car-park."

Sasuke and Sakura walked out to Sasuke's Ferrari, and as they entered, Sakura bumped the side of her head against the rim, "Ow," she said as she rubbed her temple.

"Just put on the glasses," Sasuke said as he closed his door, "It'll be less dangerous."

"But it just looks…" Sakura began before she felt Sasuke's hand on top of hers.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he looked at her, "When are you going to learn I don't give a damn about wither or not you wear glasses or not, or wither you have to take a shot of morphine every five hours. What matters to me is you," Sakura then leaned over the arm-rest, and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Back at Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke put away his coat, shirt, tie, badge, and gun, and changed into his night-clothes.

Sakura was waiting in the living room in her night robe, and glasses, "Hey beautiful," Sasuke said from behind Sakura who swiftly turned around, and saw Sasuke standing right in front of her.

Sakura was then caught up in a moment, she realized she was wearing her glasses, pulled them off, and put them on the table next to them.

As soon as Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips, and pulled away, she felt her glasses being slid back on her face: she opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke was holding her glasses, "You know I don't like these," Sakura said as she put her hands against Sasuke's chest, and looked down at his pectorals.

"I think they add something," Sasuke said as he put his arms around Sakura, and pulled her close, his chin about an inch from her forehead.

Later that night, while Sakura slept with her back to her boyfriend who lied awake next to her, a hundred things filled Sasuke's mind, he then looked over to Sakura, "That son-of-a-bitch isn't getting his hands on her," he though, "We need to examine that video."

The next morning, after dropping of Sakura at work, Sasuke arrived at the office where he found Ethan's name was taken off the door, and there was a man who had just finished painting his name into the door.

As Sasuke entered his office, he found a brand new computer system with a red bow tied around the monitor, with a note attached to the bow, Sasuke removed the note, and read the inscription on the paper, "Thought this might go with the promotion, and the office," Sasuke read, "You still have to finish this case, Inspector, from Alexander."

Head of the New York State Association of Chiefs of Police, Alexander Sanderson was now taking interest in the case, if he was getting interested, not only was Sasuke's new position ridding on whether or not Swartz would survive, but also his career.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he entered, then saw the computer set up on the desk, "Who's that from," Sasuke handed Naruto the note, and took a seat at his desk, Naruto finished, looked up from the note at Sasuke, and then sat down in front of Sasuke's desk, "Sanderson Alexander is now interested in this case."

"I think we have one lead we still haven't followed up on," Sasuke said as he turned on the computer, as Naruto left, Sasuke turned on his computer, and plugged in his flash-drive that contained the broadcast of the day Laceration Larry was arrested.

After watching the broadcast halfway, Sasuke noticed something in the backdrop: Sasuke moved the mouse over the rewind button on the screen, clicked, and held down on the button until he finished, he zoomed in on the picture, and then knocked on the window that led to Naruto's new office which he just then moved into.

Naruto entered Sasuke's office, "What's up?" he asked.

"Check this out," Sasuke said as he pointed at the computer screen, "This is a recording from the day Larry was arrested," Sasuke pointed at a section in the upper-right-midsection of the crowd, "Watch this area."

Sasuke hit play, and they both looked at the area Sasuke pointed to, what Naruto saw was nothing that he expected, "Son of a bitch," Naruto said, "He wasn't at the office when it was attacked, and that would also explain the stolen MP5's, he'd have unlimited access, no questions asked."

"That traitor," Sasuke said as Lieutenant Hopkins walked into the room.

"Inspector Uchiha," Lieutenant Hopkins said as he walked up to the desk, "I have the list."

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he pointed at the list which Naruto took from Hopkins's hands, "Is his name on there?"

Naruto scanned down the names, until his finger fell on the name, "He's on there," Naruto said, "The bastard lied to our faces."

"Who's on there," Lieutenant Hopkins asked as he took the list from Naruto's hand, his eyes then instantly fell on the name, "No," he said as he looked up at Sasuke and Naruto, "That can't be."

Sasuke stood up from his desk, "Hopkins, go to The Hold, and pull up security camera footage," Sasuke said, "Then go to the warehouse Laceration Larry disappeared from, and get the security camera footage from there. And then check if there's a connection between him and Larry. I want any and all evidence you can find," Sasuke slammed his hand on the table, "ON MY DESK TONIGHT!"


	11. A huge break

**Part 11: BUSTED!**

That night Sasuke was waiting around with Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Shino when Lieutenant Hopkins came in through the door holding a file.

"You were right," Lieutenant Hopkins said as he slapped the file down on the desk, "It's all there."

Sasuke picked up the file, and skimmed through the information, "How much money was he being paid to throw us off the case?" he asked.

"Combined total added up to almost five hundred thousand dollars." Lieutenant Hopkins said.

"Defiantly above the NYPD salary," Hinata said as Sasuke handed her the banking information, "Even for specialized NYPD officers," she then handed the information to Naruto.

"You have the footage of him shooting us in the back with the dart gun?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep," Lieutenant Hopkins said as he reached into his jacket, "And guess what else we found," Lieutenant Hopkins pulled out the evidence bag that contained the dart gun, "Along with this," Lieutenant Hopkins then handed Sasuke a notebook full of phone records of phone calls listing payouts, drug busts, and everything else.

"What about him being involved with Larry's escape from Federal Custody," Shino asked as he looked over the pictures.

"Yep," Lieutenant Hopkins said, "Shows his face in broad daylight."

"And the black market dealer?" Lee asked.

"We found the sniper rifle in the basement of his house," Lieutenant Hopkins said, "It was an illegally modified L129A1."

"It would also explain the MP5s stolen from the SWAT armory," Sasuke said, "He could simply walk into the armory and take them, no questions asked."

"What about motive," Naruto asked as he sorted through the pictures, "Did we learn about that?"

"It's written on the paper with the blue top," Lieutenant Hopkins said as he adjusted his suit.

Sasuke pulled out the file with the blue top, and was staring at a weeding certificate, "We've got it all," Sasuke said, "All that's left to do is arrest him."

"Sasuke," Patrol Officer Sergeant Desmond Adams said as he ran into Sasuke's office, "We just went to check up on that back-stabbing bastard, and he's gone. His office is completely striped, and his wife and son don't have a clue where he is."

"The security detail I assigned to everyone involved in this case?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone's alright," Desmond said, "Including your girlfriend."

"Make sure it stays that way," Sasuke said as he shot up from his desk, "I want a wanted poster on every billboard, street sign, and newspaper by tomorrow morning, if he makes it off Manhattan I want him found."

"What do we do about the boss?" Naruto asked.

"We tell him," Sasuke said, "We've got the insider, now it's time to destroy that bastard."

Half an hour later, in NYPD Chief of Police Tsunade's office on the top floor of the precinct, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Lieutenant Hopkins, and Desmond were all standing around, watching their boss go over the information with eyes as wide as golf-balls.

"I cannot believe this," Tsunade said, "This is unbelievable, un-fucking believable," she looked up at Sasuke, "Good work Inspector, I can see appointing you to head of Special Activities was one of the best decision I've made."

"Thanks boss," Sasuke said, "What are we going to do about him?"

"When we find him, we'll arrest him," Tsunade said, "And we'll hurry, if my math is correct, from what you've told me, we've got less than a month to find him before Hatake gets it."

It was then that Desmond's phone went off, "Hello," he answered as he picked up the phone, "Really? You have? Where is he," everyone looked up at him, "Great, thanks," Desmond hung up, "That was the State Police, we found him, Ethan just bought a one-way train ticket for Detroit, the train leaves in one hour."

"Then what are we standing around for? We have to get him before he slips through our grasp," Sasuke said as he stood up, "Permission to utilize police resources?"

"Permission granted." Tsunade said.

An hour later, Ethan stepped into the railway station dressed in a trench coat, and a fedora, he handed the ticket to the lady at the front desk who scanned his ticket, and then looked up, "Ah yes," the woman said, "You've actually been upgraded to first class."

"Really," Ethan asked as he took his ticket, "Thanks."

Ethan entered the train, and saw that there were several people sitting in the car reading the paper, and took his seat against the wall, next to one of the men reading the papers, just right next to the door.

Ethan looked at his watch which was broken, he looked over to the man sitting next to him, "Excuse me, but do you have the time?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he closed the papers, "It's time for you to put your hands up."

Ethan quickly turned around, and the next thing he knew the entire place was full of over seventy cops carrying pistols, automatic rifles, and shotguns that were pointed directly at him.

"Deputy Inspector Ethan," someone said over the loud-speaker, "Put your hands up and surrender! You are under arrest!"

Ethan then heard clicking from behind him, he turned around, and Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Shino were sitting in the chairs with their pistols pointed directly at him.

Ethan then turned to face Sasuke who smiled: there was a click, and the barrel of Sasuke's M1911 pressed against Ethan's throat.

Naruto and Lee walked up to Ethan, and as Naruto forced him against the wall of the train, Lee stripped him of his weapon.

They then each punched Ethan low in the gut, and once he was kneeling over, Naruto pulled out his police-baton, and repeatedly beat Ethan while he was on the ground.

Once Ethan was losing consciousness, Sasuke knelt down to him.

"I can't believe you fucked up so badly Ethan," Naruto said, "Never go against us."

Half an hour later in the precinct, Ethan awoke dressed in an orange jumpsuit, his wrists handcuffed to the interrogation table, and two SWAT Sergeants standing with the safeties on their M4 Carbines turned off when Sasuke entered dressed in his black Italian leather shoes, formal black suit pants, black long-sleeve button up shirt, and his white blazer, his badge hanging down around his neck, his gun in its holster, and the evidence in his hand.

"I have to say," Sasuke said as he put both hands on the table, and leaned over towards Ethan, "I never would have expected you Ethan."

"And what is it I'm being charged with?" Ethan asked.

"How about we start with aiding and abetting a convicted criminal escape Federal Custody," Sasuke began, "Assault on three law enforcement officers, illegal usage of an illegal tranquilizer gun, damage to police property, stealing police property, tampering with evidence, murder, withholding evidence, usage of an illegally modified Sniper Rifle, taking bribes, and fleeing from police."

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Ethan shouted.

"Actually we do," Sasuke said as he slapped the evidence file down on the desk, "It's all there Ethan, pictures of you shooting me, Naruto, and Lee in the back, you freeing Laceration Larry from his handcuffs, and of you shooting the sniper rifle that killed the black-market dealer," it was then that Naruto, Lee, and Hinata entered, Naruto holding the evidence bag containing the tranquilizer gun, Lee holding the sniper rifle, and Hinata holding the ledger showing the pay-offs he received, "You two had an agreement didn't you," Sasuke continued, "You and Laceration Larry? You throw us off the investigation: Larry wires twenty five thousand into your bank account every week until the case is considered cold, then dismissed, Kakashi's body washes up on the banks of the Hudson River, and my team and I are seen as frauds and get fired."

"And it was going extremely well until Larry ordered that Lieutenant Harrison needed to be taken out, then the chief got word that he was attacked, but not killed, and then you took the blame and were demoted and transferred," Naruto said as he walked around the table, "And you panicked: you knew it was only a matter of time before your replacement would figure out you were bent."

"So you decided to run," Hinata said, "Which added about five more years onto your already-long sentence."

"Assault on three law enforcement officers: thirty years," Lee said, "Two counts of aiding and abetting convicted criminals escaping federal custody: thirty. Two counts of using illegal weapons: ten. Interfering with evidence: three more years. Taking Bribes: two. Fleeing from police: one. Add murder on top of that rap-sheet, you're looking at either life in prison or death."

"Beyond that," Sasuke said, "With Larry and Shark hidden, you're the last loose end the needs to be tied up. Larry's men are going to be after you, and when they do, may god have mercy: half the people in the Hold were put in there by you. Add with Larry's men making up twenty five percent of the Hold's Population, you won't survive a day."

"You got me," Ethan said, "But you know I'll walk thanks to my rank."

"Oh no," Sasuke said sarcastically, "You mean the rank the chief revoked when we caught you," Ethan's eyes went wise as golf-balls as Sasuke slapped a piece of paper down on the table, the paper contained Ethan's NYPD service sheet, and stamped across the front of the picture in red ink was the word _Discharged_, "Chief's orders, Ethan: you're fucking fired!"

"And with the amount of prisoners in there that hate you and Larry's men after you," Hinata said, "You'll survive a day before they tear you to pieces."

"You can't do that," Ethan said, "Sasuke, please."

"I have no sympathy for you Ethan," Sasuke said, "But I can offer you a plea deal."

"What do you want?" Ethan asked.

"First," Sasuke said as he held out the key Ethan stole when he was transferred, "You're going to tell me what the fuck this key goes to, then you're going to give us any and all information that you have about that son-of-a-bitch Larry, and where the hell Kakashi is!"

"I don't know where Kakashi is," Ethan said, "But that key holds the answer, Switchblade mentioned something about Walker Pass. But I don't understand, damn cryptic shit."

"I think you're full of shit," Naruto said, "I think you know exactly what Walker Pass is."

"It's not a what," Sasuke said, "It's a where, and I know exactly where it is."

Sasuke then turned to the SWAT officers, and gave them a small nod as he left.

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata followed Sasuke out the building, out to their Ferraris, and then followed Sasuke to an old Service Station in a forest area in upstate New York.

Upon arriving, Sasuke stepped out of his 458, walked up to the old station, and pushed open the dust-coated door, leaving a solid hand-print in the dust as the door swung open.

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata entered behind Sasuke, and watched as he walked up to one locker, unlocked it, and pulled out a CD. The four team mates walked out of the station to Sasuke's Ferrari, Sasuke took the disk out of the case, and inserted it into the radio, Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke, Lee leaned over Sasuke's side of the car as Hinata leaned over Naruto's side, the radio stalled, and then a voice came over the radio.

"Hello there detective," Laceration Larry said over the radio, "If you're listening to this message then you officially know what this was all about. When time runs out I'm going to kill Detective Hatake for putting me in jail, and when I do, I'll send you the body."

"Fuck," Lee said as he kicked an up-standing trashcan, knocking it down.

"Now what do we have to go on," Hinata asked, "A clueless traitor, a tip from a mysterious man, and plans for the Russian attack on Berlin."

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said, "Russian: of course, that's it!"

"What's it?" Naruto asked.

"It was snowing when he handed me the paper," Sasuke said, "He thought I'd see the irony. Get in your cars, and get ready to fight, I know where Kakashi is!"

"Would you mind telling us where we're going," Naruto asked as he jumped over the door of his California, and started up the engine.

"THE WHITE RUSSIAN," Sasuke shouted as he sped off.

One hour later, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata arrived outside the White Russian, a bar in Oyster Bay that was a front for one of Laceration Larry's heroin operations.

The four walked up to the closed-down bar, and saw a light coming from the inside, Sasuke drew his M1911, turned to his team, then pointed at him, and then the door.

Naruto quickly drew his Glock 24, as Lee pulled out his P226, and Hinata drew her Five-Seven, Sasuke took position next to the door, and then planted his foot into the frame, sending the door flying off its hinges, "NYPD," Sasuke shouted as he entered.

"OH FUCK," one of the thugs shouted, "COPS," as he quickly snatched up an MP5, and just before he turned around, Sasuke let off two shots.

Another thug picked up a SPAS-12, and as he turned around, Naruto's Glock 24 threw him on his back: the thug's SPAS-12 flew sideways, just as the thug's finger slipped on the trigger, blowing his friend's leg off.

Another thug quickly snatched up his partner's shotgun, and as he raised it to fire, a bullet from Lee's P226 knocked the gun clean out of the thug's hand, and another one tore through his shoulder.

Just as one thug snuck up behind Naruto with a machete raised above his head, Hinata's Five-Seven took the blade clean out of the thug's hand, and then blew a hole in the side of the thug's face.

After the firefight, Sasuke found a door that led to a back room, Sasuke took aim at the knob, fired once, blowing it off, he then kicked in the door which flew off its hinges.

As Sasuke entered, he found Detective Hatake who was bound to a chair, his arms tied around the back legs as his legs were tied to the front, the side of his face was bloodied, his mouth covered with duct tape.

"GUYS," Sasuke shouted, "GET IN HERE!"

Naruto, Lee, and Hinata ran straight into the room where Sasuke was, and saw him cutting Kakashi free from his bindings, "Hinata," Naruto said, "Check his pulse."

Hinata lifted Kakashi's wrist, and placed two fingers at the base of his wrist, then held two fingers to the base of his neck, "He's still alive." Hinata said.

Naruto quickly tore the tape clean off of Hatake's mouth as Sasuke threw Kakashi onto his shoulders, "Naruto, call Shino and tell him to get a medic to the office," Sasuke said as he walked out the door, out to his 458 Italia, and then dropped Hatake into the passenger-seat.

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Hinata arrived back at the precinct late at night, Sasuke ran around to the passenger-side door, then threw Kakashi onto his shoulders, and ran over to the elevator, followed by Naruto, Lee, and Hinata who covered the car-park with their pistols as the door closed in front of them.

Once the elevator doors opened on their floor, Sasuke walked into the office to see that Shino had assembled a medical crew, Sasuke brought Kakashi into his office, and placed him on the couch.

"You found him," Shino said as he entered with the medical crew, "Where was he?"

"Seems he was being interrogated by Larry's men at the White Russian," Sasuke said, "We found a small squad of thugs guarding him."

Half an hour later the doctors gave Hatake a clean bill of health, another half hour later Kakashi came round, "No, no, please, no more," Kakashi said as he sat upright, and saw he was not in the White Russian.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said as he walked over to his friend, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Take it easy buddy."

"Sasuke, thank god," Kakashi asked, "Where are we?"

"You're home," Sasuke said, "We're back at the precinct."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said as he leaned forward, and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "We're in Ethan's office, there's something I need to tell you."

"Let me guess, Ethan's a traitor," Sasuke asked, "I know, don't worry, he's been arrested."

"Then why are we in here?" Kakashi asked.

"This is my office now," Sasuke said, "Lieutenant Harrison was assaulted and paralyzed, the Chief got word, Ethan was demoted and transferred to Narcotics, I took his rank, and his job."

"You're head of Special Activities now?" Hatake asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said as he reached into the lower drawer of his desk, pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, two glasses, and an ice container, "Luckily we managed to find you," Sasuke put two pieces of ice in each glass, and then poured the scotch in each glass.

"Thanks," Kakashi said as he took a seat in front of Sasuke's desk, and took the glass Sasuke handed him, "I owe you my life."

"It wasn't just me that saved your life," Sasuke said as Naruto, Lee, and Hinata entered. "Kakashi," Naruto said as he walked up to his friend, and patted him on the shoulder, "Good to see you awake."

"Thanks Naruto," Kakashi said as he took a swig of the scotch, then saw Hinata, "Who's the new girl?"

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said, "Hatake, this is Detective Hinata Hyuuga, the newest addition to the Ferrari Force."

"Nice to meet you," Kakashi said, "And thanks."

"It was the least I could do for a fellow detective," Hinata said, "But you owe most of your life to Sasuke: he was the one that figured out where to find you."

"There's still one question that remains unanswered," Naruto said, "Where's Larry?"

"He's in the Keys," Kakashi said as he finished his glass, "I overheard a conversation between two of the guards who were interrogating me, and I heard them say that Shark and Larry had fled to Florida."

"Alright," Sasuke said as he put his glass down, "Now we know where he is, all that's left to do arrest him."

_They found Kakashi and they know where Larry is, both Larry and Shark are so screwed…_


	12. End Game

**Chapter 12: CAUGHT!**

One week of studying Larry, the team knew he just recently purchased a condo along the north side of the North Island, that Saturday night, there was a SWAT team lined up for a full-blown assault on Larry's condo.

"We're ready to move in," SWAT Commander Blackbird said as he suited up, "You four stay here, and monitor our approach."

"Honestly Blackbird," Sasuke said, "This is the worst idea you've ever had."

"No disrespect Sir," Blackbird said, "But this is my squad, back off!"

The doors then slammed in Sasuke's face as Blackbird led his team up to the condo, Sasuke sat down in the chair next to the door, exhaled slowly, and then rubbed his head.

"I know that face Sasuke," Naruto said, "What is it?"

Sasuke looked at the UAV thermal monitor feed, "I don't know how Larry's doing it, but I know he's not in there." Sasuke said.

"Why," Lee asked, "Sasuke, we've worked together long enough to know that your theories are almost always right."

"How do you know he's not up there?" Hinata asked.

"We've hunted him for two years," Sasuke said, "I know his mind-set, and I know he knew it was only a matter of time before we'd find him."

"If he's not up there then where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly I think he's on his way to a private airport," Sasuke said, "I think he's going to flee."

"Then we need to get there," Lee said as he kicked the back door open to reveal a black Ferrari California, he then turned around to face Sasuke, "You prepared for this didn't you?"

"Yep," Sasuke said as he jumped onto the ground, ran around to the driver's door, and jumped in, "Get in!"

Lee ran around to the passenger-side door, raised the front seat, and jumped into the back seat behind Sasuke, Hinata jumped into the seat behind Naruto who jumped into the passenger-side door, lowered the seat back into position, and jumped into the seat, closing the door behind him.

As soon as everyone buckled in, Sasuke started up the California, threw the car into first, and slammed on the gas.

Once on the main road, Hinata was searching for private airfields, and found only one that could have been Larry's, "I think I found it," Hinata said, "KE Airfield, the place has absolutely no history of criminal activity!"

"Larry will be expecting that," Sasuke said, "Are there any others?" "One," Hinata said, "Anderson Airfield, its five miles up the road!"

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke pulled the Ferrari onto KE Airfield's tarmac, where a small Cessna 182 with Larry inside the plane was pulling out on the airfield.

"You were right," Naruto exclaimed, "He's getting away!"

"No he's not," Sasuke said as he hit the button that retracted the roof, "Lee, there's a weapon's case underneath you seat, grab it!"

Lee reached underneath his seat, and pulled out a large weapon's case, he swiftly opened it, and produced an M4 Carbine.

Lee quickly slapped the magazine into place, and pulled back on the cocking-drive, "I got it!" Lee exclaimed.

Sasuke pulled the California up beside the Cessna, and then turned to face Lee, "Lee, I'm going to pull up along front," Sasuke shouted over the roar of the Cessna's propeller, "Make those shots count!"

Right as the Ferrari was ahead of the Cessna, in one swift move: Sasuke grabbed the hand-brake, and yanked it towards him as he jerked the steering wheel to the right, sending the California spinning in front of the plane.

Just as they were in front, Lee shot out of his seat with the M4 Carbine raised, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata then pulled out their pistols, and fired at the plane as Lee opened full-auto.

The bullets tore through the blade, ripped apart the engine, and just as the California cleared the area in front of the Cessna, the plane's engine burst into flames.

Sasuke stopped the California on the side of the tarmac as the Cessna screeched to a stop, the wings fell off, and then the plane burst into flames.

"Nice work," Sasuke said as he stepped out of the Ferrari, pulled out his M1911, and ejected his spent magazine, "Stay here," he loaded a fresh magazine, and pressed the slide-release, and the slide slid back into place, "He's mine."

Switchblade Shark and Laceration Larry scrambled out of the Cessna, as soon as they got away, Shark looked up, and saw Sasuke walking toward him: Shark reached for his pistol, drawing it, and pulling the trigger, only to have a click escape from the barrel.

Shark reached for his belt, pulled out a spare magazine, and as he was loading it, Sasuke raised his M1911, and fired five times: Shark's arm flew upwards, and he fell backwards, his head landed on the tarmac with a thud.

Larry swiftly crawled over to Shark, and just as he put his hand on the grip of Shark's pistol, Sasuke severed off Larry's trigger finger with a bullet, and stomped on the wound: Larry screamed in pain as the already-shattered bones in his knuckles ripped apart in the skin underneath the force of the boot's steel sole.

Larry looked at the boot, and saw the silver engraving of boot's toe: he looked up, and recognized the premium Denim Jeans, the white shirt, and the leather jacket.

Sasuke then pointed the barrel of his M1911 right in Larry's face, "It was you." Larry said. "That's right Larry," Sasuke said, "Swartz wasn't the one that put you behind bars," it was then that the SWAT team they brought to the island ran up, and covered Larry, "It was me," Sasuke put his M1911 away, and kicked Larry across the face, knocking him to the ground, and the SWAT team then slapped Larry into handcuffs, "And this time, the judge won't give you life in prison."

The SWAT team then loaded Switchblade Shark into a body-bag, and then zipped him up inside.

"So we finally got the bastard," Naruto said as the four cops watched when the SWAT team strapped Larry into a straight-jacket, and then threw him into the back of the SWAT truck, "We rescued Swartz, busted Ethan, killed Shark, and arrested Larry. You've defeated your nemesis Sasuke."

"He was never my nemesis Naruto," Sasuke said, "He was always my enemy, but never my nemesis."

"We did good today," Lee said, "Not only for New York, but also for the world."

"Why don't we go home?" Hinata asked.

"That a good idea," Sasuke said, "Sakura's waiting."

"Did you propose to her yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I did," Sasuke said as he got in the California, "This time next year her name's going to be Mrs. Sakura Haruno Uchiha. And me and her are going to be parents."


	13. Danger is coming

**Part 13: Case Closed?**

A week after being back in New York, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, and Kakashi were waiting for Sasuke in his office, at three P.M., Sasuke walked into the room with the report on Laceration Larry's closed-jury trial in his hand.

"What's the verdict," Naruto asked as he stood up.

"The final verdict and punishment was just passed this morning," Sasuke said as he set Larry's file down on his desk, pulled out an ink-pad, pushed the end of the ink-stamp into the ink, and slammed the stamp down onto the picture, Sasuke removed the stamp to reveal, in bold red letters was the word _Deceased_, "The final verdict was guilty-as-charged, and the punishment was death."

"What we still don't know," Hinata said, "What were Larry's plans?"

"He whispered something to me before he died," Sasuke said, "His dying words were… _Orochimaru_."

"What's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know exactly," Sasuke said, "But I fear that Larry was only the beginning, and that something far worse is coming," Sasuke looked out the window, "I only hope New York is prepared."

"It's my fault," Kakashi said as he sat down, "If he wasn't dead we would know more."

"It's not your fault Kakashi," Sasuke said as he walked over to his door, "And I know somebody else who agrees."

Sasuke opened his door to reveal Tenten who walked into the room.

"Daddy," Tenten exclaimed as she ran over to Kakashi, and nearly snapped Kakashi's neck with her arms.

"Tenten," Kakashi said as he embraced his daughter, "Thank god you're ok."

"I just came back from Seattle: Sasuke called, and told me to come back to New York." Tenten said.

"You're my superior now," Kakashi said as he walked up to Sasuke, pulled out his four-inch barrel Colt Anaconda, and handed it to Sasuke.

"You're right," Sasuke said, "I am your superior now… and the NYPD has lost many good men in the manhunt for Larry, and it's not going to lose another on my watch," he then grabbed Kakashi's hand, and slapped the revolver into his palm, "Unless I ask for it, never hand me that fucking revolver ever again," Sasuke opened the door and walked out, motioning them to follow, Naruto and Hinata joined hands as they left Sasuke's office, followed by Lee, Kakashi, and Tenten, "Here's what I want you to do, take your daughter, go home, take the week off," they all walked into the elevator, where Naruto hit the Garage button, "I want you ready for your new position next week."

The elevator doors opened to the garage, "My new position?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right," Sasuke said as the six disembarked from the elevator, "I talked to the Chief, and without you, we would never have found Larry, and solved this case. You've been moved to head of Narcotics," Sasuke then turned towards Kakashi, and held out his hand, "Well done Lieutenant."

"Thank you I…Lieutenant?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right," Sasuke said, "Comes with the new job, can't run Narcotics when you're a Detective third class," Sasuke gave his hand a slight wave, "My arm's getting tired."

Kakashi then shook Sasuke's hand, "Thanks for sticking out for me." Kakashi said.

"It was nothing," Sasuke said as he turned around, and walked toward his 458 Italia, "Hinata, why don't we let Kakashi drive the FF for once?"

"Alright," Hinata said as she pulled out her keys, and handed them to Kakashi, "But you destroy my car, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

"Alright," Kakashi said as he took his daughter's hand.

The six walked over to their cars, and saw Sakura standing next to Sasuke's 458 Italia and Ino standing next to Lee's F12 Berlinetta.

"Hey boys," Sakura said as she saw Sasuke.

"Hey babe," Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura, put his hands on her hips, and kissed her, he then turned towards his friends, "You know what guys, I think we could all use the week off."

"Hamptons?" Naruto asked.

"I got the keys to my family's condo," Sasuke said, "Kakashi, why don't you take the FF to the train station, and head to Seattle," Sasuke opened the door to his 458, "Let's head to the Hamptons, and enjoy our time off."

Sasuke got into the driver's seat of 458 Italia as Sakura got into the seat next to him, and started up the car as Naruto and Hinata climbed into Naruto's California, and Lee and Ino took their seats in Lee's F12 Berlinetta, Sasuke drove his 458 out of the garage, down the ramp, and out onto the street, followed By Naruto and Hinata, and Lee and Ino.

Kakashi followed, but when, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee turned their cars right, Kakashi went left, Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and smiled, knowing he had done the right thing giving Kakashi, Ethan's position.

Half an hour later, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, and Lee and Ino were clear of Manhattan Island, and were driving off into the sunset, heading upstate for their week off in the Hamptons.

With Sasuke and Sakura expecting their first child and their weeding a few months away, Naruto and Hinata's new relationship, and Lee and Ino's new relationship, the future looked pretty bright.

Meanwhile, halfway around the world in Paris, a tall man with pale skin and long black hair sat back in his chair watching the news conference Sasuke took part in the day after him and his team returned from the Keys.

"Larry is dead sir," one of the figure's men said, "Should I have that detective killed?"

"No," the man said in a dark, threatening voice, "No, that would only bring further investigation. It seems this detective is more of a challenge than I thought. This could provide me with the adversary I've been searching for. Gather the necessary ingredients, we begin phase two in one year."

"Yes sir," the mastermind's henchmen said as he bowed, and walked backwards into the shadow.

The man sitting in the chair looked up, revealing his burning red eyes.

_Should there be a sequel, please give feedback!_


End file.
